¿QUIÉN ERES?
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Kai descubre que existe un miembro de la familia de su madre y está decidido a conocerle y aclarar muchas dudas. Desafiando a su abuelo, sin contarles a sus amigos y después de un triste rompimiento con su novia decide realizar ese viaje. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1 “Desaparición”

Hola… regresé con una nueva historia, bueno talvez no tan nueva si se considera que es la continuación de "Ecos del pasado" (No es absolutamente necesario leerla pero para tener una idea màs general aconsejarìa que sì). Esta historia está dedicada a **RenaissanceLady-K **y **Nato Mitzumasa. **La primera por prestarme a Naomee Dahiko y el segundo por inspirarme una idea… aunque admito que no le dije nada… así que mis disculpas si parece (aunque no lo sea) un plagio. Por cierto "Ecos" debí dedicársela completamente a RenaissanceLady-K pero esta es más dulce…

GRACIAS chicos. Espero que les guste.

Saludos.

* * *

**¿Quién eres?**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Desaparición"**

La mañana había sido desastrosa, salvo porque expresamente no fue pronunciada la palabra "terminamos", Kai sentía que ya no eran más pareja con Naomee. Ella había cerrado de golpe la puerta saliendo hecha una furia de la mansión Hiwatari, amenazándolo con regresar a América y nunca más regresar a Asia.

Aunque Kai reconocía que su comportamiento tampoco fue irreprochable… y se arrepintió de su estallido. Nuevamente se había quedado solo… pero esta vez era lo mejor, el viaje que emprendería en unas horas distaba de ser agradable, intuía que su búsqueda podía… desmoronarlo y prefería que ella no lo viera. Aún así, no deseaba estar solo, pensó en sus amigos, hizo una mueca, -"_tampoco era conveniente cargar con piedras cuando se sube a una montaña_"- (pensando en Tyson, Max y talvez en Kenny)… aunque por un breve momento pensó que la comprensión y discreción que le podía ofrecer el joven chino era aceptable. Pero descartó la idea con un NO rotundo, si esto acaba mal, prefería estar solo… y tomando el cofre (que como la caja de Pandora encerraba tantas cosas), lo introdujo en su maleta y la cerró. Luego tomó el teléfono para pedir un taxi.

En la casa de Tyson apenas podía notarse movimiento (eso que el abuelo ya había desayunado y terminado su práctica de dos horas).

— Levántate pequeñín— decía el abuelo de Tyson mientras lo zarandeaba para despertarlo— Recuerda que hoy vendrán tus amigos y tienes que recibirlos.

— Voy— dijo mientras se levantaba de mala gana.

Minutos después aparecieron Max y Ray. Kenny les había dicho que llegaría más tarde porque aún no terminaba de instalar un nuevo programa para Dizzy, "que mejor se adelantaran para despertar a Tyson, antes que llegara Kai y se molestara o amenazara con irse", habían hablado con él unos días antes, al parecer estaba de mejor humor pues había dicho que debían reunirse.

Una hora después ya estaban los cuatro reunidos, Hillary no había asistido porque estaba de visita en la casa de sus abuelos en la isla de Ototo, acompañada de Daichí.

— ¿Le dijiste a Kai que nos reunimos hoy? — preguntó Ray a Tyson mientras consultaba su reloj.

— Mmmm, no estoy seguro— contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza— creo que eso le tocaba a Max.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — se defendió el rubio.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? — preguntó Tyson.

— Bueno, —sonrió Ray— le recordé a Naomee de la reunión para hoy, así que ella debe haberle informado a Kai, y si no… te velaremos hoy en la noche y mañana en la tarde te enterramos… porque dudo que Kai te deje vivo—dijo en un tono serio, aunque a leguas se notaba que bromeaba ¿o no?.

— ¿Y si llamas a Naomee?, porque es raro que ninguno esté aquí— aconsejó Kenny.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras Ray la llamaba, el resto discutían que harían en estas vacaciones, además no había programado ningún torneo. Pensaron en acampar o en ir a la playa, pero el frío de la época no los convencía, descartaron ir a patinar en hielo porque sabían que a Kai no le traía buenos recuerdos y después de regresar de China estaba un poco más raro de lo normal.

— ¿Qué hay Ray? — le gritaron al verlo regresar.

— No contesta— les respondió preocupado —eso no es usual.

—Quizás Kai la tiene ocupada— comentó Tyson guiñando un ojo con malicia.

— ¿Y si llamas a la casa de Kai? — sugirió Max.

— Ya lo hice, me informaron que Kai salió hace horas, poco después que Naomee — dijo un tanto receloso.

Ahora si estaban preocupados. Pero junto a ellos se encontraba una personita que tenía el don de tranquilizarlos:

— Bah, es obvio que pelearon y terminaron— exclamó Tyson— bueno, así solo nos llevamos a la chica— dijo con guasa.

Max y Kenny rieron, no así Ray que no le pareció gracioso el comentario. En eso entra Naomee, pero en su lindo rostro se marcaban rastros de lágrimas que puso en alerta a los chicos.

— Tyson—dijo Max— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— No, yo no sabía, solamente bromeaba— le contestó ya inquieto— Naomee ¿Dónde está Kai¿Qué pasó¿Te peleaste con él?

— TYSON— protestaron los chicos al ver como su amiga rompía a llorar.

La sutileza de Tyson asombra. Mientras Kenny recriminaba a Tyson su falta de tacto, los otros lograron que la chica se sentara y tomara un poco de agua que Max le trajo. Después de tranquilizarse un poco les contó que en realidad si se había peleado con Kai.

— Bah, tonterías de enamorados que… ¡ay¿Por qué me picas las costillas Ray?— protestó Tyson.

— No Tyson… — logró decir Naomee— no son tonterías.

Empezó a contarles que después del torneo en China, Kai había cambiado mucho, nunca estaba para ella y la trataba con mucha frialdad cuando estaban juntos. Cuando fue a buscarlo para llegar juntos a casa de Tyson lo encontró furioso con su abuelo y con una maleta a medio empacar, al preguntarle, éste se había negado rotundamente a contestarle, Naomee le recordó que tenían una invitación… finalmente cansada de su silencio, falta de atención y humor le había reclamado…y él en un estallido dijo muchas cosas duras, con los resultados conocidos.

Los chicos no sabían que decir. Era muy propio de Kai sufrir esos estallidos cuando algo andaba mal… (bastante mal), pensaron que las imposiciones de abuelo lo habían irritado al extremo o estaba muy deprimido. Y, recordaron un detalle muy importante…

* * *

"Detalle" que tendrán que esperar a saber en el próximo capítulo**"**Recuerdos sobre un cofre misterioso". 

Recuerden dejar sus críticas… si?????

Saludos…


	2. Chapter 2 “Recuerdos sobre un cofre mis

Tendrè que advertir (eso se me olvidò en el primer capìtulo) que los personajes de Beyblade no son mios, tampoco Naomee Dahiko y parte de la inspiraciòn se la debo a Nato Mitzumasa.

Este capítulo continua lo que pasò en el torneo de China que apareciò en la historia "Ecos del pasado"; no es absolutamente necesario que la lean, pero ayuda para quienes no estàn enterados.

Buenooooo ahì les va

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"**Recuerdos sobre un cofre misterioso"**

Mientras Kenny, Tyson y Max recibían la copa como campeones del Torneo China Beyblade-Muralla, Ray y Naomee acompañaron a Kai al hotel. Se morían de ganas por preguntarle muchas cosas… y era de aprovechar que estuviera… algo más comunicativo que de costumbre. Pero notaron que se encontraba muy cansado y decidieron esperar a los otros para interrogarlo, satisfechos con su decisión bajaron al vestíbulo.

Ahí vieron llegar algunas horas más tarde a Tyson, Max, Kenny y la infaltable Dizzy… por las mejillas encendidas del primero se podía notar que lo había pasado muy bien… además de llevar huellas de lápiz labial (suerte que Hillary se había quedado en casa), pensó Ray sonriendo mientras observaba una nota donde Mariah le citaba para los festejos de medianoche.

—Ahhh¡Qué bien se siente haber ganado!— dijo un tanto presuntuoso.

— ¡Oye!, te recuerdo que tú no peleaste—le lanzó una pulla Ray.

—Porque nuestro principito de hielo no me dejó y que agradezca que no lo puse en su lugar— dijo tratando de parecer gracioso… pero olvidó cierta presencia, cuya voz le hizo ponerse muy derechito.

— ¿En serio? — se oyó a su espalda la voz enfadada de una chica.

— ¡Sólo bromeaba, no es cierto! —se defendió y se prometió ser más cuidadoso (juramento de jugador).

—Por cierto— dijo Tyson, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación— ¿Cómo está¿Averiguaron algo?

— Nada por ahora, debió sentirse muy cansado porque decidió descansar, supongo que ya debe estar despierto y no, no le hemos preguntado—respondió Ray de una pasada.

— ¿Podemos? — preguntó un escarmentado Tyson a Naomee

—Vamos— dijo con vacilación.

Al llegar a la habitación que el chico ocupaba, vieron que en sus manos tenía un paquete que acababa de recibir del empleado del hotel que al parecer se encogía de hombros ante la pregunta de quien lo había mandado.

— ¿Qué es Kai? — preguntó impulsivamente Tyson.

— Nada que te interese— fue su acre respuesta.

—Me alegro que estés mejor—dijo Tyson encogiéndose de hombros. —Por cierto Witz nos contó que fueron a Rusia.

— TYSON—gritó Ray.

— ¡QUÉ??

—Mira ahí hay comida —dijo Max, mientras señalaba una bandeja con panecillos y frutas que le habían traído a Kai.

—Genial—exclamó mientras se dirigía a la mesita, para alivio del resto.

De alguna forma no iba a ser fácil interrogar a Kai, cuando Tyson le cambiaba el humor de esa forma.

— Oye Kai, en verdad te agradezco tu ayuda… aunque ¿No crees que fue un poco exagerado sacar a Dracil? —señaló Max con una sonrisa, a la que Kai correspondió con un tercio de sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Al parecer estaba de buen humor otra vez.

— ¿Me permites examinar como está Dranzer?, no he tenido oportunidad de revisarlo—comentó Kenny.

— Bien…—dijo entregándoselo, y dudando pronunció las siguientes palabras— ¿Revisas el otro blade? —mientras le entregaba el blade de madera, ante la estupefacción del resto.

— ¡Vaya es un magnifico trabajo!—exclamó con admiración Kenny y no era para menos al observar el detallado trabajo en madera.

— ¿Podemos verlo? —preguntaron los otros a Kai quien se encogió de hombros.

Realmente era impresionante, trabajado de manera artesanal con detalles de hojas y avellanas miniatura labrados directamente en la madera, aunque de lejos nadie hubiera notado esos detalles, era evidente el talento y la habilidad del artista que lo había hecho… ahora entendían lo especial que era para su amigo. Y, pudieron observar el emblema de la bestia que tanto los intrigó una huella de gato. Pero también notaron la rajadura que desfiguraba una letra que entendieron como M.

Finalmente dejaron que Kenny los examinaba con ayuda de Dizzy, en tanto Kai fue a colocarse frente a la ventana con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, según su costumbre, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana y agitaba su bufanda. Sus amigos dudaban en romper el silencio, hasta que:

—Bueno Kai—dijo Kenny— Dranzer necesita reparaciones menores… esto lo haré más tarde… respecto al otro blade, no puedo repararlo, mi especialidad no es la madera, pero la bestia bip se encuentra bien…talvez puedas conseguir otro blade de madera o cambiarlo por uno metálico—dijo mientras le entregaba el de madera y Kai lo guardaba.

— Gracias Kenny.

—Por cierto Witz nos dijo que fueron hasta Rusia por el Black Cat— les recordó Tyson.

— …………..

— ¡Ay!... deja de pellizcarme Max—exclamó Tyson, adolorido — ¿Y, qué? Kai no nos dijo que viajó, aunque valió la pena, la batalla fue increíble.

—Sí Kai, fue una gran batalla, me sorprendió que supieras fusionar ambas bestias, no sabía que tenías esa habilidad—apuntó Ray, tratando de componer el error de Tyson.

— Recuerden… dijo con tristísima voz… —sin poder evitarlo evocó los malos recuerdos—fui entrenado para eso… —dijo más sombrío.

— Kai…—empezó Ray

— Déjalo así—le interrumpió Kai cuya voz cambiaba cada vez que se tocaba un tema prohibido.

Nuevamente se hizo silencio en la habitación… únicamente se oía el irritante masticar de Tyson, mientras Naomee se acercaba a su novio y lo abrazaba, devolviéndole al presente.

— ¿Entonces cuando vas a abrir el paquete? —remató Tyson.

—TYSON… —le gritaron los otros— ¡Ya cállate!

— ¿Qué dije?… además podría ser una bomba, un paquete de Ozuma, algo de Kramellia o de comer…

—Ah eres imposible—se decía resignado Kai, mientras giraba para buscar el paquete.

— Espera —dijo Naomee— yo lo traigo.

—Si, y de paso muévelo para ver como suena… ¡Ayyy¡Max! deja de picarme la espalda.

Todos se acercaron a la mesa donde comía Tyson. El paquete era en realidad un cofre de madera y plata de pequeñas dimensiones, muy hermoso, con detalles más grandes de hojas y avellanas, pero también de flores y un colibrí. Sobre la tapa había una extraña cerradura con dos letras a cada lado (en ruso) que representaban una I. El cofrecillo se hallaba cerrado con llave, ésta no estaba incluida pero si un sobre.

Kai extrañado lo abre, dentro una esquela… Tyson que estaba cerca se lleva una decepción cuando ve que está escrita en un idioma que no comprende.

—Vamos Kai, léela en voz alta, para que entendamos que dice… basta Ray, ya deja de darme pisotones— exclama visiblemente molesto.

Kai iba (sin duda) a decir algo hiriente, pero logró contenerse a tiempo, en parte al ver a Naomee y… bueno se lo habían ganado, así saldría de esa sensación molesta de deberles algo. Revisó la nota, sin firma ni fecha.

Empezó a leer:

"_Dentro del cofre encontrarás una carta que te explicará muchas cosas, pero deberás abrir el sobre tres días después de llegar a tu casa y en la habitación de las mariposas…hazlo y prometo que sabrás todo. La llave para abrirlo la tienes siempre contigo. Pero recuerda como hacerlo"_

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó el chino.

—Es desagradable, pero no pierdo nada con esperar… — le respondió Kai, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero…— (pausa para tragar) —podrías abrir esa caja ¿no? Para adelantar… ¡Ya Max!, deja de pellizcarme.

— ¿Kai?… —preguntó con temor Naomee, aunque viendo a Tyson con ganas de golpearlo….

Kai pensó que la actitud de Tyson no iba a cambiar aunque lo matara… y no faltaba mucho para hacerlo. Repentinamente se alejó de ellos, fue hacia la ventana y vio durante algunos minutos el río… mientras Tyson nervioso se mordía las uñas.

Finalmente Kai dio la vuelta… fue incomprensible ver como se quitaba la bufanda, sacando de debajo su camisa una cadena que terminaba en un pequeño objeto dorado, el cual apretó con cierto temblor, lo pasó por su cabeza y con mucho cuidado lo puso en la cerradura. Giró la joya a la izquierda con esa mano y la tapa se abrió.

Una dulce pero melancólica melodía se dejo oír… expectantes todos miraban a Kai que estaba tenso… y no era para menos. Fugaces recuerdos que creía olvidados o perdidos llenaron su mente de imágenes de una época muy breve pero feliz. A duras penas logró recobrar la compostura.

— Adentro hay otro sobre—señaló Kenny.

Kai lo vio… otro sobre dirigido a él, con una muy elegante escritura Al levantarlo dejó al descubierto el contenido del cofre. Sobre una base de madera cubierta por terciopelo y seda había dos ranuras, una de ellas, la derecha estaba vacía, sobre la izquierda estaba un blade de madera.

Era una copia exacta del que tenía, con la diferencia que estaba intacto y en vez de una M tenía dibujada una K.

—Es idéntico al que tienes. ¿Crees que encajará? —preguntó Kenny.

Por toda respuesta, Kai levantó el nuevo Blade y sacando el blade roto puso el emblema de Black Cat en el nuevo, repentinamente se oyó un rugido y la luz de fuego negro salió del Blade roto al nuevo.

Todos, incluyendo a Kai estaban sorprendidos. Luego con cuidado Kai puso lado a lado cada blade dentro del cofre, el roto a la derecha y el nuevo a la izquierda, el sobre cerrado y la nota, sobre ambos blades. Bajó la tapa del cofre, giró al contrario su relicario, esta vez con su mano derecha, para cerrarlo; después pasó la cadena por su cabeza, se ajustó su bufanda y silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

Los chicos recordaron que no lo volvieron a ver hasta el día siguiente. ¿Qué hizo o dónde estuvo? Nunca se los dijo. Iba muy silencioso y decidieron no decir nada mientras regresaban a Japón. Pero no tuvieron la oportunidad, al llegar al aeropuerto ni siquiera se despidió, un breve beso a Naomee (que sintió helado) fue lo único que recordaban…

En eso aparece el abuelo de Tyson, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, extrañamente su rostro denota sorpresa y cierto malestar mal disimulado.

—Tienen una visita chicos —les anuncia un tanto cortado— es Hiwatari.

— ¡Vaya apareció!— dijo la alegre voz de Max.

— Al menos tendremos respuestas… ya verá no me importa lo que diga o lo que no diga se las sacaré ya verá ese engre…

— ¿Dónde demonios está el estúpido de mi nieto?— se oyó una voz…

Una sorpresa… aparece Hiwatari pero no es Kai sino Voltaire.

* * *

Edi, en apariencia està Naomee està llorona, pero hay buenas razones... el arrepentimiento, el amor y el dolor.

Hasta aquí. Eh que falta, solo calentado teclado. Esperando que les haya gustado y con bandeja abierta para recibir toda clase de mensajes constructivos (recalco) pero no soy tan exigente… buena suerte.

Saludos de Haro.


	3. Chapter 3 “¿Dónde está Kai? Primera part

**Capítulo 3**

"**¿Dónde está Kai? Primera parte.**

¡Vaya día! Para los pobres Bladebreakers: Kai desaparece y aparece el abuelo. Al principio creyeron que era Kai Hiwatari, enojado quizás pero él y descubren con desagrado el rostro frío, adusto y muy molesto del abuelo de Kai.

— ¡DÓNDE ESTA MI NIETO! — fue repetido y no como saludo.

— Un momento señor Hiwatari, está en mi casa y no le permito…—pero se cortó al ver la expresión que tomaba el otro anciano.

— Está bien abuelo—dijo Tyson— nosotros lo arreglaremos, será mejor que prepares un poco de té, por si acaso— (bueno, hay que reconocer que todos esos encuentros con Kai prepararon a Tyson para la plática de esa magnitud).

—Tú—refiriéndose a Naomee — fuiste la última que estuvo con mi nieto¿Dime dónde está?

—Es verdad, pero peleamos y me echó de la casa, ignoro donde está— le contestó con frialdad.

Entonces Voltaire sonrió con maldad. Nunca había aceptado totalmente a la chica, en especial cuando notó un alarmante cambio en Kai. Al principio creyó que le beneficiaria su relación con el chico, haciéndolo más accesible a él, cosa que logró… en parte, pero también encontró que el carácter de su nieto se había fortalecido, cosa que le sorprendió en forma desagradable.

Una llamada telefónica para Voltaire rompió el silencio, y sin pedir permiso o disculpas dio la vuelta para contestar:

— ¿Dónde está?

— ……………

— ¿Cuándo?

—…………..

— ¿Para dónde?

— ………….

— ¡MALDICIÓN! su trabajo seguirlo y mantenerme informado

— …………..

— No me importa, averígüenlo-ya. — dijo por último colgando.

Nuevamente el anciano parece enojado, y dando la vuelta les comentó.

— Al parecer dicen la verdad, el imbécil de mi nieto acaba de tomar un avión a no sé dónde… después de habérselo prohibido, y creyó engañarme comprando tres pasajes para diferentes lugares creyendo que no lo averiguaría.

Todos: 0.0

Lo que Voltaire no dijo fue que discutió fuertemente con Kai y luego de prohibirle que saliera… se le escapó. Además, el chico había comprado no uno, ni tres sino varios pasajes para diferentes vuelos… luego el "imbécil" supo que lo seguían, y lo guardianes lo perdieron.

— ¿A dónde fue? — les preguntó, pues no ignoraba que habían seguido la conversación.

—No sabemos—saltó Ray— quedamos en reunirnos hoy, pero no vino… dijo cada vez más bajo.

Voltaire entonces comprendió que no mentían pero había algo que ocultaban, era necesario saber qué.

— En todo caso no tenemos obligación de decirle nada— dijo rotundamente Tyson.

—Encontré esto en su habitación—y puso a la vista de todos: una hoja de papel con una escritura muy elegante y no desconocida.

—Es raro, no parece la misma que recibió en…— y no continuó porque Max le tapó la boca.

Voltaire sonrió, ya tenía una pista y como perro de presa no la soltaría, al mismo tiempo Tyson comprendió tarde su indiscreción… pero no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Cuándo la recibió?

— ………….

— ¿Qué quieren a cambio de la información? —les preguntó.

Iban a contestarle (definitivamente no de buen modo) cuando nuevamente vibró el teléfono de Voltaire.

— ¿Están seguros?

—……….

—Bien— y colgó.

Los chicos vieron como nuevamente volvía a encararlos, pero en esta ocasión tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Bien, parece que mi nieto-no-es-tan-listo-como-cree—recalcó con satisfacción— ¿Cuándo recibió esta nota?

— ……….

— Entonces ATÉNGANSE—dijo y dando media vuelta salió.

Los chicos estaban confundidos ¿Dónde estaba Kai¿Desde cuando lo vigilaba así su abuelo? se fijaron en Naomee, quien hasta hacía poco se portó muy calmada por no decir fría y retadora frente a ese insoportable anciano, y ahora parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso.

— ¿Sabes algo? — preguntó Ray suavemente mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

— No, tampoco entiendo nada, la nota que traía el abuelo de Kai no es la misma.

— Tal vez es la del cofre— insinuó Kenny

— ¿Cuándo estuviste en su casa leíste la carta¿Es esa? — Preguntó el sutil del grupo.

— ¡Claro que no Tyson¿Qué crees? —contestó visiblemente molesta.

— Cálmate Naomee —intervino Max— todos estamos preocupados y no pensamos lo que decimos —dijo mirando a Tyson.

—Sí,… pero fui yo quien peleó con él… no le comprendí… no lo escuché… no me perdonaré si algo le pasa—gimió y empezó a llorar.

Entonces, Tyson demostró que si no era prudente cuando hablaba, si era buen amigo… salió corriendo a buscar a su abuelo y regresó.

—Naomee, chicos… creo que deberían quedarse esta noche en mi casa… pueda ser que Kai nos llame y será mejor estar juntos… por si necesita nuestra ayuda—dijo suavemente.

Aceptaron, aunque tuvieron que forzar un poco a la chica.

MÁS TARDE….

Los chicos terminaron de almorzar… no estaban de ánimo pero era necesario, además Tyson nunca despreciaba la comida que preparaba su abuelo (a decir verdad ninguna), lo hicieron en relativo silencio pese a las buenas intenciones del anciano para alegrarles. Naomee comió poco y en completo silencio.

Agradeció la comida y salió. Los chicos se miraron entristecidos, se dieron cuenta que no era normal el comportamiento de la chica, en especial lo susceptible que estaba (también Tyson), en eso Ray se levantó.

— ¿Vas a hablar con ella?— preguntó Tyson.

— Está muy rara… creo que es lo mejor, algo debe de haberles pasado.

— ¿Crees que te cuente algo?

— No lo sé, no es precisamente muy conversadora…

— Pero no es Kai.

— Buen punto Tyson.

— Si Max, pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte… y ese derrumbe es lo que me tiene preocupado.

Tyson se rascó la cabeza, era verdad que la chica tenía un carácter fuerte pero también era una persona muy dulce (cuando quería) y habían aprendido a quererla, hacía buena pareja con su amigo y de alguna forma logró "amansar" a Kai, pues, éste ya era "más sociable" (un gran cambio) y se notaba más tranquilo, de alguna forma menos amargado… pensaba.

— Debe ser a causa de la pelea y es una chica ¿no?

— ¿y?

— Como chica que es llora porque se pelearon, a diferencia de nosotros.

— ¿Ah? Sin duda como lo hizo Hillary ¿cierto?

— ¡Oye! Ese es un golpe bajo… no es mi culpa que yo… bueno que esté disgustada, soy un campeón de talla mundial y es normal que las chicas se desvivan por mí— dijo.

— No es mi intención recordarte que fuiste tú quien salió peor librado… sino que debe existir algo por medio, recuerden que al regresar de China Kai no se miraba muy…. Esteeee

—¿Triste, enojado, con su abuelo?

— Si algo por el estilo. El punto es que algo muy grave pasó para que ella esté tan triste y esté llorando de ese modo.

— Tienes razón, será mejor que le hables— dijo Tyson.

— Perdón por sacar a colación el tema de Hillary.

— Descuida Ray…. Yo —sonrojo— hablamos anoche y bueennno…. Le pedí disculpas y cuando regrese….

— Ya Tyson, me alegro.

— Yo también… pero se lo debo a Max.

— ¿Eh?

— Me llamó y le aconsejé que debían hablar…. Y bueno….

— Entiendo. Me alegro. Ah… será mejor que la busques cerca del árbol del patio… el de la izquierda.

—¿Cómo lo…?

— No preguntes… solo te diré que es un lugar especial….— dijo Tyson con una sonrisa muy pícara.

Ray sonrió, y sin decir más salió a buscar a la chica. La encontró sentada al pie de un árbol… donde Tyson le dijo. No estaba llorando pero se miraba muy triste. Recostada sobre el tronco, sujetándose un rodilla tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Naomee— dijo Ray muy suave.

— Ah… hola Ray ¿necesitas algo?

— No, solamente…

La chica sonrió al ver la vacilación de Ray. Le agradaban esos chicos, en especial Ray, su discreción y amabilidad le hacían muy especial.

— ¿Quieres saber que ocurrió verdad?

'_Tan directa como Kai'_- pensó — solamente si quieres decirlo… — susurró muy suave, como pesando cada palabra.

Ella sonrió más triste aún… miró hacia el cielo y suspiró dispuesta a hablar…

* * *

Gracias por sus críticas.

Saludos de Haro.


	4. Chapter 4 “¿Dónde está Kai? II: Hagamos

**

* * *

**

"**¿Dónde está Kai? II: Hagamos un trato"**

La chica empezó a contarle a Ray que lo encontró furioso, trató de calmarlo pero no pudo. Al final…

Inicio de Memorias:

— No intervengas…

— Pero Kai…

— No.

— Kai

— ¡Dije que no!

— ¿Qué te pasa? Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte

— Pero no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda.

— Entonces…

— Solo vete.

— Por favor sé que puedo ayudarte si me dices qué te ocurre… no entiendo porqué me alejas, no entiendo tu forma de ser, parece que estuvieras arrepentido de haberme conocido...

— yo…

Para ese momento empezaba a tranquilizarse cuando llamaron a la puerta…

— Joven—dijo una de las criadas— el señor Hiwatari le manda a decir que debe estar listo a las diez que sale el vuelo a Francia.

— ¡Largo!

— Pero… joven su abuelo…

— LARGO, está sorda o es tonta.

— ¡Kai! Ella no tiene la culpa…

— Será mejor que te vayas…— dijo con voz glacial.

— Pero los chicos… quedamos en…

— No puedo ir.

— Nos da tiempo… luego regresas y…

— ¡No entiendes¡Solo vete!

— No tienes por qué gritarme, no tengo la culpa de tus problemas ni caprichos… quizás…

—…nunca debimos conocernos… solo vete.

Ella apretó los puños y le gritó — Correcto… tienes razón nunca debí conocerte… ¿sabes? Más me vale irme y no solo de "tu casa" y desaparecer de una vez de tu vida… porque está visto que no puedo ayudarte… perdón no me dejas ayudarte y solo soy un estorbo en tu perfecta vida… Puedes marcharte con tu dichoso abuelo, te mereces su compañía… y… ese tu maldito orgullo es lo que te hace estar solo y así terminarás ¡¡¡SOLO!!!

La reacción de Kai fue sorprendente levantó la vista y la miró primero con odio y después con una frialdad que aterraba… ella iba a disculparse, sabía que se había excedido cuando:

— Janinn, conduce a "la señorita" a la puerta… debe tener prisa— y sin decir más le dio la espalda y subió a su cuarto.

Ella gritó algo más que el chico hizo que se arrepintiera de su estallido, pero aún así no dio la vuelta y de espaldas escuchó como Naomee había cerrado de golpe la puerta.

Fin de las memorias.

— Debiste verlo Ray… sus ojos… nunca olvidaré su mirada— dijo en un susurro.

— Lo siento…

— ¿Qué cosa? Fui yo quien lo herí… me enojó y no pensé lo que dije.

— Él tampoco. — Ray suspiró antes de continuar— pero lo que dijiste es verdad, su orgullo y esa autosuficiencia lo aleja de nosotros.

Ray se quedó pensativo, había estado presente en más de un estallido de Kai, testigo de varias peleas entre Kai y Tyson, había tenido sus propias discusiones con Mariah y hasta había visto la última de Hillary con Tyson. Si bien la pelea no fue precisamente agradable tampoco explicaba el estado de la chica. '_Deberé preguntar''-_ pensaba

— ¿Y solo por eso lloraste?

— ¡Tyson!— protestó Ray.

Naomee no solo lo vio con furia sino apretó sus puños y se levantó con tal rapidez que asustó no solo a Tyson sino también a Ray.

— No, al venir… recordé a Lilian.

— ¿Lilian¿Quién es ella?

— Fue mi mejor amiga… mu-murió hace cuatro años.

— No entiendo¿Que tiene que ver con Kai?— preguntó Ray.

La chica volvió a sentarse para alivio de Tyson…— Lilian y yo éramos como hermanas, entre las dos compramos un osito de porcelana que adorábamos y compartíamos por temporadas… ahora pienso que fue una tontería pero en ese momento era lo más importante. Ella iba de viaje a San Antonio con sus papás y quería llevárselo, no se lo quise dar. Peleamos por eso y le grité que era mío… ella me dijo que también de ella —sonrie— niñerias…

— ¿Que relación tiene…?— interrumpió Tyson.

— Le grité que si era de ella algo me pasaría y si era mío algo le pasaría… tres días después… falleció con su mamá… un conductor ebrio estrelló un camión en el auto donde viajaban.

— Naomee…— dijo Tyson.

— Ella era muy importante en mi vida… y peleamos por una tontería…

— No fue tu culpa— dijo Ray.

— Lo sé. Pero se fue peleando conmigo… yo no soportaría que… que… algo le pasara… no lo soportaría.

Pasaron las horas y no recibían la llamada que tanto esperaban. Sería un poco más de las siete de la noche cuando apareció el Sr. Hiwatari.

— ¿Dónde está? — dijo con un gruñido a modo de saludo educado el viejito

— No lo sabemos, creo que us…—empezó Ray

— Pero debe haberse comunicado con ustedes— contestó Voltaire.

— Pero no lo ha hecho—intervino Max.

— Y si quiere respuesta conteste las nuestras —dijo con enfado Ray.

El anciano se quedó mirándolos como evaluando su capacidad… y con un gesto que les era familiar, pero se resignó.

—Kai no aparece… no iba en ninguno de los vuelos de los pasajes que compró, al parecer compró otros o cambió en las escalas

—Al parecer no fue él "el imbécil" ¿verdad? — recalcó Tyson, que todavía resentía como había tratado a Kai. Pero una terrible mirada le fue dirigida.

— ¿Dónde recibió esta nota y que más recibió? —dijo enojado el anciano.

—Primero —dijo la chica con una sangre fría que sorprendió a todos— conteste ¿Por qué Kai estaba tan enojado cuando llegué?

—Discusión que… no les importa— contestó seco.

—Perfecto—dijo Naomee y dirigiéndose al resto del equipo— ¿Alguno recuerda algo? —preguntó mientras sus amigos negaban con la cabeza sonreían desafiantes.

—Quería-ver-las-fotos-de-la-familia-de-su-madre—dijo en un siseo que advertía un enojo real.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Max.

—Ya no existen—contestó en tono siniestro.

— La nota que nos enseñó nunca la vimos…— dijo la chica.

— ¿Qué pasó después de lo de las fotos? — preguntó Ray.

— Amenazó con averiguarlo él mismo¿Recibió algo más? —preguntó Voltaire lívido.

— Sí una con la misma escritura y la recibió en China—contestó Naomee.

— Maldición, es ella—barbotó muy bajo, pero aún audible para los chicos.

Definitivamente Voltaire había averiguado más que los chicos, quienes se sentían más confundidos ¿Quién era ella¿Porqué había puesto al anciano más enojado¿Cómo lo supo? Porque solamente le dijeron lo de la primer nota y dónde la recibió, ni siquiera le dijeron del cofre o que había otra nota, o del otro blade… era muy raro.

Repentinamente en el rostro del anciano se observó un cambio:

— Hagamos un trato—dijo de repente Voltaire— vayan por él sin meter a Dickenson, y yo les proporcionaré los medios para hacerlo

— ¿Y si no queremos?— dijo Tyson, molesto por la imposición, ya comprendía por qué Kai renegaba en obedecerlo.

— El chico me es… necesario y al parecer le tienen afecto. No creo que regrese ileso o… regrese si no van por él—dijo siniestramente.

— ¿Acaso no tiene los medios para hacerlo?— saltó Tyson, aunque arrepentido por darle esa idea.

— Hm. No les importa. ¡Decídanse, no tengo su tiempo!

Se alejaron para decidir que hacer. No podían dejar a Kai a su suerte pero tampoco confiar en Voltaire. Dudaron ¿Sería verdad qué Kai estaba en peligro?, porque les constaba que tomaba riesgos innecesarios con tal de lograr lo que se proponía. Repentinamente y sin hacer caso a sus protestas Naomee aceptó buscarlo. El resto no estaba seguro.

— ¿Y si es una trampa? Podría querer alejarnos porque sabe que Kai podría venir a buscarnos—argumentó Max, aunque no lo quiso confesar dudaba de lo segundo.

—No lo es—dijo decidida— sí está preocupado, además… fue mi culpa que no se haya comunicado y… jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasa—dijo tristemente.

— Imagino que no es la primera vez que se le escapa. Me parece raro que recurra a nosotros teniendo mejores medios—comentó Max.

— Si, es raro. Pero quizá crea que nosotros sabemos donde está.

— Pero no sabemos dónde está— expuso Kenny, quien finalmente logró recuperar su voz, porque el anciano tenía la capacidad de hacerlo enmudecer.

— Pero nos buscó… creyendo que podemos traerlo de regreso de… donde se haya escondido— opinó Ray.

— Entonces… es posible que le sea más fácil que nosotros lo encontremos, porque cree que no se esconderá de nosotros— analizó Kenny.

— Pero no sabemos donde buscarlo ni como iríamos— dijo Tyson.

— Averigüémoslo— dijo la chica en un tono resuelto.

Entonces se plantaron ante el abuelo de Kai para establecer las condiciones de cada bando:

— ¿Cómo hacemos con los gastos? — preguntó Naomee.

— Corren por completo bajo mi cuenta, sin mezquindades con tal que hayan resultados— condicionó a secas.

— ¿Cuándo nos iríamos? — preguntó Tyson a Voltaire.

— Mañana a primera hora… tengo que llamar a alguien y averiguar algunas cosas… pero es cuestión de horas—remató.

—Aceptamos, pero no tenemos permiso y no creo que nos dejen ir solos— dijo Max.

— En ese caso lo consiguen ustedes o yo a mi modo… decidan. —dijo incisivamente— y en todo caso no irán solos… irá con ustedes una persona de confianza y muy apta— condicionó a secas.

—No estamos de acuerdo con llevar zopilotes—declaró Tyson.

— En todo caso uno de nuestros padres puede acompañarnos— dijo Max.

— ¿No están de acuerdo?, lástima, porque no están en condiciones ni creo que sus acompañantes para hablar italiano con fluidez, leerlo…

—…esteee…—dijo Tyson antes que Voltaire volviera a la carga.

—… quizás tengan que pisar suelo francés… hacer las conexiones de un lugar a otro en caso no estuviera en Italia, —(esto último lo dijo con rabia mal disimulada) —, tomar tren o cualquier forma otra forma de transporte ¿o si pueden? —dijo triunfante al verlos apabullados. —Mañana a las ocho vendrán a buscarlos… estén listos— recalcó y dando vuelta salió.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí por el momento. Espero sus criticas. 


	5. Chapter 5 “Erick Livtenko”

**Capítulo 5**

"**Erick Livtenko"**

Hasta Tyson se levantó temprano y eso que se habían acostado tarde decidiendo que hacer, porque estaba claro que la "ayuda" del abuelo de Kai no era normal (ni apreciada), sin duda era interesada pero… no tenían opción, salvo esperar que Kai se comunicara o apareciera… espera que no creían aguantar. Los permisos habían sido concedidos, aunque el abuelo de Tyson insistió en localizar a Dickenson, los chicos negaron… solo en caso de emergencia.

Naomee había amenazado con ir sola y sabían que era capaz de hacerlo, de ninguna forma iban a permitir que eso pasara. Pero también tenían que estar prevenidos por cualquier cosa. Se decidió por mayoría (porque el interesado no estaba de acuerdo) que Kenny se quedaría, serviría de contacto entre Kai y ellos, si intentaba comunicarse, o enlace con sus propias familias… eso sí tendría que averiguar lo que pudiera sobre la familia de la mamá de Kai.

Llegó la limosina a recogerlos, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, alto, delgado "muy estirado" a juicio de Tyson, se presentó como Erick Livtenko, pidiéndoles que no lo llamaran señor, solamente Erick era suficiente para él. Se presentaron, aunque al parecer no le eran desconocidos, pues los llamó por su apellido con el respectivo señor y señorita y preguntó por Kenny, los chicos le excusaron indicándole que se había enfermado. Asintió con una extraña sonrisa. En silencio hicieron el recorrido al aeropuerto, en el camino les comunicó que finalmente creían que Kai se dirigía a San Petersburgo, pero tenían que confirmarlo.

Bajaron sus maletas (equipaje liviano, total Voltaire corría con los gastos, si necesitaban algo más). Fueron a la sala de café mientras Erick llamaba a Voltaire y confirmaba los vuelos.

—Mal bicho cargamos, es un informante—comentaron entre sí.

— Jóvenes— dijo al regresar—… sé que mi presencia no es grata y hubieran preferido buscarlo solo, deben entender que no es posible… aunque sepan viajar solos, porque no saben a dónde es necesario encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

— Para devolvérselo al abuelo—dijo Ray con amargura.

— Temo que sí, pero en esta ocasión es preferible a… bueno es preferible — contestó Erick.

Luego de una pausa:

—Para que confíen que mis intenciones son sinceras debo decirles que no vamos a Italia sino a China—les dijo mientras fruncían el ceño.

— Estamos hartos de tantas sorpresas— reclamó Ray.

— ¿Qué pretenden, alejarnos de Kai?— se impacientó Max

—De ninguna manera… el señor Hiwatari consideró que si les decía a donde nos dirigimos no aceptarían que los acompañara— dijo muy serio.

— Pues tiene razón—aclaró mordazmente la chica— y ya no hay trato—recalcó.

—No tienen opción— dijo tranquilamente Erick— ¿Prefieren quedarse¿Creen que encontrarán algún vuelo¿Saben a dónde vamos exactamente? Mi intención no fue provocar su enojo, solamente demostrar que me conduciré honestamente con ustedes… necesito que me confíen lo que saben de lo contrario no llegaremos a ninguna parte y… en el remoto caso de llegar será demasiado tarde para el joven Kai. — dijo incontenible.

Los chicos suspiraron, tenía razón, se necesitaban mutuamente si querían encontrarle, pero no entendían los tejemanes del abuelo (aunque nunca les agradó el anciano nunca pensaron darle la razón a su amigo por sus acciones a escondidas).

—Ésta es la nota que encontró el señor Hiwatari en la habitación del joven Kai— dijo mientras se la leía y entregaba.

"_Ya es hora, tendrás que regresar, trae el paquete__"_

— ¿Es todo?—dijo Ray— porque no dice mucho.

—Pero la primer nota se la entregaron en China, por eso allá nos dirigimos… aunque podríamos ir a otro lado, eso dependerá de qué más sepan y…

—… y qué nos cuentes… —concluyó Naomee.

— Estoy de acuerdo, empecemos por orden cronológico—sugirió

— Alto, no tan deprisa— saltó Ray…—quien nos garantiza que después que te digamos lo que conocemos te callas o nos dejas fuera. —argumentó con desconfianza.

— El joven Kai— y se apresuró a agregar al ver sus caras— Estoy preocupado por él… aunque no lo crean o piensen otra cosa, aprecio muchísimo al joven Kai, solamente entre ustedes y yo podemos encontrarlo.

— Para salvar tu trabajo— dijo Ray.

— No, para pagar una deuda—dijo Erick con firmeza.

Entonces los chicos empezaron a contarle lo sucedido en China cuando recibió el cofre. En eso fue anunciada la orden de abordaje y salida del avión a Pekín, China. Los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar… repentinamente Erick los detuvo.

—No vamos a China… síganme y rápido—dijo mientras tomaba su propio equipaje y caminaba en sentido contrario de donde tenían que tomar el vuelo—debemos de cambiar de vuelo ¡YA! — dijo algo emocionado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ray

—Porque el joven Kai no está en China…

La sorpresa fue general… ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Qué sabía¿Cómo lo sabe¿Qué ocurre?, hasta que regresó con los boletos y sin decirles a donde iban casi los metió a la fuerza a la nave. El viaje no fue placentero, había turbulencia, dudas, cosas que preguntarle y encima tuvieron que esperar a aterrizar en… ¡NI ESO SABÍAN!

* * *

Hasta aquí…. Espero que les haya agradado. Prometo que al regresar lo compensaré con dos cortos o uno largo.

Saludooooos.


	6. Chapter 6 “Secretos de familia”

**siiii,** ya regresé para hacer de las mías... ja jja

Ups... creo que las vacaciones me hicieron algo de daño...

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

"**Secretos de familia"**

**°°°**

Aterrizaron y tuvieron que esperar por las respuestas. Erick había argumentado que hay cosas que no se pueden decir libremente y menos en un aeropuerto. Les tocó que buscar un hotel donde quedarse a dormir, el otro vuelo salía en doce horas, tenían que descansar.

Al fin… en el hotel, tuvieron que aguantar que los acomodaran, dos habitaciones pidió: una para Naomee y Max, otra para él, Ray y Tyson, iban a ser más, pero los chicos decidieron vigilarlo más de cerca.

En la mañana les esperaba una nueva sorpresa ¡ERICK HABÍA DESAPARECIDO!...

Al parecer los chicos cansados no sintieron cuando salió de la habitación, recordaban que se acostaron a dormir, es más Ray aseguraba que a media noche se levantó y Erick seguía profundamente dormido. ¿Dónde estaba¿Qué harían¿Dónde estaban?, porque realmente con la precipitación solamente recordaban haber oído algo de ruso (de eso estaba seguro Ray), pero también Naomee aseguraba que durante la cena oyó al camarero hablar en francés. Si tan solo estuviera Kenny con ellos, fue mala idea dejarlo… o no traerse a Dizzy. Max entonces tuvo una idea que hizo que el resto se diera un cachete en la frente.

— ¿Llamemos a recepción o a Kenny?

—Hagámoslo— combinó Max la afirmación con la acción. Levantó el auricular para llamar a recepción…Y colgó.

— ¿Qué????? — preguntó el resto.

— No entiendo que dicen—dijo con desencanto.

— Déjame probar —pidió Naomee…—Ray, ven—dijo más preocupada.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Tyson al ver el rostro desconcertado de sus amigos.

— Ni idea— se animó la chica a contestarle.

— ¡Ya sé¡Llamemos a Kenny! — (sorpresa: la idea fue de Tyson).

Lamentablemente no les fue posible, de alguna manera el móvil de la chica no lograba señal. ¡Vaya apuro! Sin dinero, sin pasaportes (porque Erick los tenía) ¡¡¡¡SIN COMER!!! chilló Tyson (bueno el chico es humano y muy centrado en sus necesidades básicas). Los denuestos empezaron a suceder cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Me alegro que ya estén despiertos, tenemos tres horas antes de tomar el avión—dijo Erick con una sonrisa…—pedí que trajeran aquí su comida porque tenemos que conversar.

Iban a replicar cuando dos toques a la puerta se escucharon y su comida les fue traída. Solamente Tyson comía.

— ¿Prefieren otra cosa? — preguntó solícito Erick

— Queremos saber dónde estamos—se impacientó Ray.

— Estamos en Poulkovo, San Petersburgo— les informó.

— Engtoscses esgtamos en Rusccia— exclamó alguien, mientras tragaba.

— Sí.

Erick insistió en que comieran, después les prometió, aclararía sus dudas… hasta donde pudiera. Salvo Tyson, el resto apenas probaron bocado, ya no podían contener sus dudas, necesitaban ser aclaradas ya.

—No puedo contarles todo pero… es necesario que conozcan algunas cosas… "Entré a trabajar con la familia Hiwatari… unos años antes del nacimiento del joven Kai, iba a renunciar cuando conocí a la mamá del joven… y a alguien más. Fui asignado a su servicio personal por el señor Hiwatari… no, el hijo. La entrada de la señora fue como una luz dentro de esa casa, hermosa, dulce, amable, muy humana, fue una gran persona, ayudó a todos… me hizo un servicio que aún no se lo he podido pagar y con gusto estaría otros veinte años en esa casa si con eso pudiera pagar la mitad. La situación no era muy agradable… pero de alguna forma era aceptable. Cuando el niño Kai nació la señora pareció renacer… estaba encantada y de alguna forma atenuó la tristeza que sentía por el rompimiento que tuvo con su familia. Era increíble ver con cuanto amor rodeaba al chiquillo. Cuando enfermó se hizo problemático su cuidado, porque muchas veces tenía que ser trasladada a una clínica para su tratamiento o llevarla de emergencia… según el caso. El niño "molestaba" a su abuelo cuando trasladaron a la señora a una clínica… así que lo enviaron a un internado… (movió la cabeza con pesar) no era necesario, el chiquillo era muy obediente… Cuando ella desapareció se complicaron las cosas en la mansión, muchos fueron despedidos y otros decidieron renunciar. Iba a renunciar, principalmente porque el niño ya no estaba… pero… digamos que tuve razones para no hacerlo. Fue muy duro observar el cambio que sufrió el joven Kai… cuando años después regresó a la mansión de San Petersburgo y fui designado para su cuidado, estaba irreconocible… no lo podía creer, ustedes conocieron como era. Entonces fui asignado directamente al cuidado del joven Kai. Así, he seguido al servicio de mi querida señora y les agradezco la ayuda que le han proporcionado a su hijo… sentí una inmensa felicidad al saber que eran sus amigos y conocer a la señorita Naomee. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—Pero todo cambió—dijo con desaliento Naomee.

— Es verdad—confirmó Erick

— ¿Sabías algo? — preguntó Ray,

— Lo temía, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir—confesó Erick.

— ¿Qué pasa¿Qué sabes? —preguntó Kenny.

— Como les dije no les puedo contestar todo—dijo evadiendo nuevamente contestar las preguntas.

Después de un breve silencio continuó:

— Estas últimas semanas, inexplicablemente el joven Kai cambió y me recordó cuando regresó a la Mansión después de la desaparición de mi señora. Hasta que el amo encontró la carta no entendí el porqué de su cambio. ¡NO imaginan cuanto me costó disimular que sabía que le pasaba y pensando que todavía le falta sufrir! —digo con un dejo de tristeza.

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio, ante esta nueva revelación y la noticia que su amigo todavía sufriría.

—Ahora jóvenes —habló mientras el resto asimilaba (no la comida) lo expresado por Erick—les ruego guardar silencio—acto seguido sacó su móvil y empezó a marcarlo.

En tanto marcaba, a una seña de Naomee, Max y Ray se sentaron junto a Tyson y con sus manos le taparon la boca. Tyson no estaba conforme, iba a protestar cuando una mirada de Naomee lo detuvo (por cierto la conversación hasta Tyson la entendió –no hablaron en ruso.

La conversación se oyó por altavoz:

— _Casa de la familia Hiwatari, buenas noches._

— Buenas noches Kimico, habla Erikchenvco.

— _¡Qué bueno que llamaste! No sabía como localizarte, acabo de comunicarme con el amo. ¿Dónde estás?_

—Cerca de la pequeña Iglesia en Poulkovo, San Petersburgo—subrayó— ¿Hace cuanto llegó?

—_Como tres horas_— se podía notar que la señora estaba afligida—_entró como una tormenta, apareció de repente y entró en el cuarto de la señora__…__ Erick__…__ ¡Se oyó la canción de la señora! Otra vez, en el cuarto de las mariposas__…_

— ¿Aún se encuentra ahí?

—_NO, se fue hace una hora__…__ los guardias trataron de detenerlo cuando intentó salir__…__ pero no pudieron__…__ ¡Los golpeó!... ¡Erick, eran tres hombres!_— dijo asustada— _¿Está bien¿Qué le pasa ahora?_ ¿_Qué le ocurre a mi niño_? — preguntó perceptiblemente alarmada.

— Es obra de la señorita Anya

— ¿_Era necesario todo esto? _¡Se l_e romperá el corazón al enterarse_! —dijo disgustada.

—No lo sé. Según ella es necesario, pero dudo que el señor Hiwatari lo hubiera permitido.

— _Ya sufrió demasiado, créeme que por evitarle más dolor__…__ yo tampoco lo hubiera permitido_— dijo ásperamente. — ¿_Qué harás_?

— Ir a buscarlo… debo estar ahí y… traerlo de regreso.

— _¿Si el amo llama?_

— Descuida, lo llamaré ahora.

— _Gracias, y__…__ cuida a mi niño._

— Con mi vida, y… Kimco, "Athos".

Los chicos no sabían que pensar de tan extraña conversación… sin darse cuenta Max y Ray habían bajados sus manos pero Tyson ni enterado. Naomee intentó decir algo… pero les hizo una seña que guardaran silencio. Marcó otro número, pero esta vez no puso altavoz.

— Soy yo, señor Hiwatari

— ………….

— Estoy enterado, acabo de comunicarme a la mansión, Kimico ya me informó

— ………….

—No, estoy cerca de San Petersburgo, los jóvenes me dieron datos interesantes y hubo necesidad de cambiar itinerario.

—………….

—Si en el aeropuerto…

—…………

— ¿Hay alguna pista?

— …………………

—No señor, no creo que se encuentre ahí— tendríamos que ir a buscar al padre Levnnov para confirmar dónde se encuentra.

—…………

— Lo sé señor, no creo que pueda pararse. (una pausa) ¿Prefiere que regresemos?

— ………

— Descuide señor, lo traeré de vuelta. — y colgó.

El silencio era pasmoso. Ambas conversaciones tenían apabullados a los chicos, cuando creyeron que sabían todo ZAZ… al parecer la familia Hiwatari era una mina de secretos… y cada vez más obscuros.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó alicaída Naomee

— Por ahora esperar.

— ¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!!????- gritaron.

— ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos esperando mientras vas a averiguar con el padre Lev…. algo?— dijo Ray alzando la voz (su calma se encontraba muy alterada desde el torneo chino, ni rastros de su usual tranquilidad).

Erick negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

— El padre Levnnov se comunicará con nosotros— dijo con voz tranquila

— ¿Por qué espéralo? — exclamó Tyson impaciente.

—Porque sé con quien va, pero no para dónde. Les ruego que tengan paciencia… lo lamento muchachos, pero si pudiera sería diferente, — respondió afligido.

— ¿Qué quiso decir Kimico sobre que se le rompería el corazón? — le espetó Naomee.

— Porque se encontrará con recuerdos dolorosos de su terrible niñez… — y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación.

El silencio era patente las palabras que Erick menciono les hicieron recordar las palabras pronunciadas por Naomee en China la noche del cofre, mientras esperaban el regreso de Kai, en las vísperas de su retorno a Japón "… es triste pensar que Kai tenga tan amargos recuerdos,… nadie en el mundo debe tener tan cruel niñez…"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado… 

Saludooooooos.


	7. Chapter 7 “Lo sucedido con Kai”

Para quienes leyeron "Ecos del pasado" no les será difícil recordar el último capítulo y qué pasó. En caso no [y no tengan ganas de leerlo, bastará un pequeño esfuerzo de recordar el segundo capítulo de esta historia y éste.

**

* * *

**

"**Lo sucedido con Kai"**

**°°°**

Recordemos que después de abrir el cofre Kai salió de la habitación del hotel que ocupaba durante el torneo chino. No quería hablar con nadie, se recriminaba el haber sido tan poco cuidadoso con sus cosas. Eso le pasaba cada vez que bajaba la guardia.

— "Tengo que ponerle fin a esto"— pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizarse.

Los recuerdos que tenía eran confusos. Tenía idea que su mamá tenía un cofre como ese, pero la música lo desorientaba, no recordaba haberla escuchado antes pero no le era desconocida. También estaba el asunto de los blades, recordaba uno, no dos; su mamá le dio a Black Cat, siempre le pareció raro que tuviera una M, pero no le dio importancia… pero el que había aparecido en la caja era idéntico, salvo que era una K… su inicial. Era desconcertante.

Por más que lo pensaba menos claro le parecía. ¿Obra de su abuelo¿Un segundo plan?, no sería extraño… era seguro que quería tenerlo bajo su control, ahora por haber fallado el plan de Boris… ¿Y si no era su abuelo¿Quién más conocía la existencia del cofre¿Y el secreto de cómo abrirlo? Porque estaba seguro que si alguien intentaba abrirlo de forma diferente o forzarlo algo malo le ocurriría… y no había otra forma de abrirlo, salvo destrozándolo.

Además¡ESPERAR TRES DÍAS! … no tenía sentido¿Por qué esperar para salir de dudas?… y a todo esto ¿Dónde diablos quedaba el cuarto de las mariposas?, no recordaba que existiera una habitación llamada así en su casa.

El amanecer lo encontró así… sumido en recuerdos que no encajaban, dudas y temor por saber… porque intuía que le afectaría conocer esas respuestas.

Habían acordado quedarse un día más y salir al día siguiente… de mala gana decidió regresar al hotel, "ya encontraría alguna forma de sosegar a su parvada". Pero no tuvo necesidad… su abuelo se adelantó, dejándole una "afectuosa" nota donde le ordenaba abordar el avión de regreso a Japón en tres horas… solo o con sus amigos.

Molesto se dispuso a obedecer… sus amigos enterados decidieron regresar con él (excepto Ray quien se les uniría en cuatro días). Preparó su equipaje, teniendo cuidado de no dejar a la vista de su abuelo el misterioso cofrecillo.

Al subir al avión su abuelo le señaló un lugar alejado de sus amigos, pero Kai no estaba dispuesto a obedecer… ¡suficiente de tantas órdenes! …y fue a sentarse junto a su novia. Ambos se notaban cansados, se habían desvelado, él intentado aclarar sus dudas y ella esperando su regreso al hotel. Naomee prudentemente no le preguntó nada, con una dulzura muy propia le tomó de la mano mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. No tardó en quedarse dormida. Kai la vio y sonrió con tristeza… después de algunos minutos también sucumbió a la fatiga.

Despertó cuando informaba la aeromoza que se prepararan para el aterrizaje. Ya en la salida vio los rostros de sus curiosos amigos. Irritado solo oyó a su abuelo exigirle que se apresurara, se inclinó a Naomee, despidiéndose con un brevísimo beso y siguió al anciano.

Ya en su casa notó con desagrado que su abuelo no permitía que se quedara completamente solo. Llegó al extremo de cancelar algunos de los viajes de negocios que tenía programados. De alguna forma intuyó que no debía abrir el cofre… la música alertaría al anciano y eso no le convenía. Cuando Voltaire salía a su oficina le obligaba a ir con él… o le dejaba algunos guardias con ordenes estrictas para que no le permitieran salir… tenía prohibidas las llamadas… a excepción de Naomee y de sus amigos (y estaba seguro que estaban escuchando su conversación). Fastidiado decidió que prefería la compañía de sus amigos… ya se los sacudiría si empezaban a ponerse pesados. Pero su abuelo se negó rotundamente a dejarlo salir… dejó claro que "antes de dejarte salir prefiero que tu maldita caterva de inútiles idiotas vengan acá" dijo terminantemente.

De mal humor Kai se encerró en su cuarto… durante algunas horas. Harto al extremo decidió enfrentar a su abuelo había algo que le tenía intrigado nunca había visto fotografías de los parientes de su mamá… entendía que su abuelo hubiera "desaparecido" las de su mamá pero no recordaba haber visto las otras. Se levantó y fue al estudio de su abuelo.

El resultado de la entrevista fue… desastrosa, se dijeron muchas cosas que… bueno sería desagradable repetir. Pero hubo algo bueno… en la discusión salió a relucir 'que antes de dejarlo salir prefería llevarlo a San Petersburgo y dejarlo encerrado en el internado'.

En su habitación, después de tragarse la bilis y más calmado, Kai recordó que durante el estallido del abuelo había dicho "San Petersburgo"… repentinamente recordó… ¡Qué la habitación de las mariposas era la habitación de su mamá… en la mansión de San Petersburgo! Ahora el problema era como llegar ahí.

¡Sus amigos!… ellos podían ayudarlo, si solucionaba como llegar a ellos y zafarse de ellos… bueno eso era más fácil. Pero no resultó tan sencillo como lo pensó. Su abuelo le prohibió que llegaran y menos salir… lo mantuvo vigilado para que no saliera… apenas si permitió que Naomee llegara, pero también sabía que no podía tensar más la situación. Sin embargo, la entrevista con la chica solo complicó la situación… el humor que mantenía Kai, los reclamos de ella, las presiones de su abuelo hicieron estallar la bomba con los resultados que todos sabemos.

Con anterioridad en un descuido de su abuelo mientras lo acompañaba en uno de sus viajes logró comprar los pasajes… 5 en total, conseguir el dinero en efectivo y cheques de viajero le resultó más difícil porque sabía que no podía usar su tarjeta de crédito porque la rastrearían (¡Qué!!! es un chico moderno, rico y con agallas).

Escaparse de la mansión no fue tan fácil. Ya afuera sabía que no tardarían en buscarlo y sonrió ante los intentos de su abuelo de controlarlo, sin duda pensaba que todavía era un niñito "imbécil" como se refería normalmente a él, cuando estaba de malas. Pero demostró que no lo era, despistando totalmente a sus "vigilantes" quienes se dieron un palmo de narices cuando los perdió, lo mejor es que pasó enfrente y ni cuenta se dieron. Eso sí le tocó que cambiar su aspecto y convencer (con dinero) a unos muchachos de pintarse como él y mandarlos a pasear a otros lugares (ida y vuelta no vayan a creer que es un aprovechado sin escrúpulos).

Al llegar a Rusia a San Petersburgo causó un alboroto, (como lo dijo el ama de llaves) pero no tanto como para salir pues que le tocó abrirse a golpes, pero tenía respuestas.

Nuevamente de viaje, suspiró… se encontraba agotado… tres largos viajes en menos de setenta horas… pero estaba satisfecho. Ya iba en buen camino.

* * *

Continuará...

Saludooooos


	8. Chapter 8 “Dudas”

_gracias por las críticas dejadas Killuki-coni, Sky d, Edi, Yusumy y a quienes las han leído aunque no dejen su crítica para saber si les ha gustado. Saludos en general._

_Cuidense._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

"**Dudas"**

**°°°**

Mientras tanto nuestros viajeros (el resto de Breakeblades-Revolution) y Erick habían llegado a Odessa en Ucrania y se encontraban en el andén esperando la salida de su tren, según Erick ya estaban cerca… pero como se dieron cuenta decir "cerca" en Rusia o Ucrania es una travesía de variaaaaaaaaaaaas horas.

¿Se presentó o no el padre Levnnov? No lo sabían… porque en un descuido Erick se les escabulló. Cuando lo volvieron a ver dos horas después dijo que había hablado con el sacerdote y tenían que tomar un avión a Ucrania. Dócilmente lo siguieron.

Ya en el tren y mientras Max y Tyson dormían Ray decidió con Naomee salir de algunas dudas:

— ¿Erick?

— Si, señorita— respondió solícito.

— Voltaire, es decir el abuelo de Kai ¿Sabe a donde vamos?

— Si señorita, yo le informé cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de .

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ray— dijiste que es para pagar una deuda de la mamá de Kai, no era necesario decírselo.

—Me temo joven Kon que sí es necesario, porque de cualquier forma se enteraría y sería peor engañarlo. — dijo muy serio.

— ¿Por qué peor?

—Verá señorita… provocaría una pelea, solamente que en esta ocasión sería el hijo y no la madre que quedaría en medio y… bueno—dijo como arrepentido de haber dicho demasiado—será mejor que ustedes descansen… la jornada de mañana será difícil— diciendo esto y salió.

En la mañana del día siguiente, nuestros queridos viajeros estaban desayunando. Erick discretamente les dejó solos no sin antes haberles indicado que se prepararan para abordar un segundo tren en la otra estación, dentro de aproximadamente cuatro horas. Ahí se detendrían para comprar algunas mantas y abrigos… porque a donde se dirigían era más frío.

Los chicos decidieron entonces comentar los sucesos que les habían ocurrido, en especial la última conversación que tuvieron con Erick mientras Max y Tyson dormían. Estaban desconcertados, no entendían porqué andaban de un lugar a otro, en especial porque Erick les había dicho que sabía con quien estaba o se reuniría Kai.

— Chicos—empezó Tyson— creo que Erick nos está mintiendo

— No hay razón, desde un principio nos dijo que no íbamos a Rusia sino a China— apuntó Ray.

— Además—agregó Max— oímos su conversación con la señora Kimico.

—De acuerdo, pero no permitió que oyéramos la que tuvo con Voltaire—indicó Tyson mientras tomaba otro panecillo de avena.

— Espera ¿Estás diciendo que de intención nos dejó oír la de Kimico? — preguntó Naomee.

— Si fue ella— insinuó Tyson.

— ¿Pero que intenciones podría tener para mentirnos a esta altura del viaje? —dijo con desconcierto la chica.

— Ya sé—saltó Tyson— creo que nos quiere tener aquí para pedir rescate.

— ¿A quien Tyson ?

— Bueno, tu padre es rico ¿verdad? — dijo a la chica.

—Pero eso me deja afuera—rebatió Ray— además, debo recordarte que el abuelo de Kai insistió en llevarnos a todos y en todo caso ¿para que viajamos? Pudimos quedarnos en cualquier lugar

— Pero en el hotel en Rusia cuando llamaron a recepción no les contestaron en ruso ¿verdad? — dijo Tyson.

La verdad es que sí era raro. Los comentarios (aunque algo fuera de lugar) y las preguntas de Tyson les provocaron más dudas.

— ¡ALTO! — dijo Naomee— vamos por orden —Voltaire ignora dónde estaba Kai y dijo que iríamos a Italia.

— Pero el zopilote, nos confesó que no, que íbamos a China— recordó Tyson.

—Está bien, pero nosotros le contamos lo del cofre a Erick y sí fuimos a Rusia— intervino Max.

—Excelente respuesta doctor Sherlock— pronunció Tyson —…esperen ya vuelvo— y salió disparado al pasillo.

— ¿Eh? — exclamaron todos menos Max.

Pero Tyson no tuvo tiempo de aclarar el asunto, porque observó que una señora pasaba vendiendo bizcochos y a señas trataba de darse a entender. Mientras Max confesaba su culpa en este asunto.

— Chicos, creo que yo tuve la culpa—murmuró Max, —su abuelo me pidió que le ayudara con su lectura y le presté mis libros de Conan Doyle.

— Al menos los leyó, está más coherente— musitó Naomee.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo?— murmuró Ray desconfiado.

Al ver que Tyson se acercaba decidieron continuar con el tema principal.

—SEGUNDO, —dijo en voz alta la chica cuando Tyson tomó asiento entre ellos—la llamada a la casa en Rusia.

— Oímos la conversación con la señora— les recordó Max.

— Sip, pero no nos consta que sea ella ¿Por qué no hablaron en ruso? Además no preguntó si estaba Kai sino otra cosa, algo así como si tenía rato de estar ahí. Estoy seguro, porque yo lo entendí además Erick se escabulló varias veces ¿Recuerdan? Y siempre que regresaba nos traía noticias pero nunca vimos a las personas o supimos como lo conseguía.

— Buen punto Tyson, pero recuerda que después nos decía donde estábamos…

— Pero la conversación con Kamco…

— Kimico, Tyson—interrumpió Max.

— Bueno ella… no interrumpan… nos dio pistas… ¿Por qué esperó a llamar?

— Porque…

— ¿Por qué nos dejó escuchar? …no interrumpas Max— dijo mientras se bajó de su asiento y con los brazos en la espalda empezó a caminar. — ¿Por qué no nos dejó oír su conversación con Voltaire¿Por qué no está aquí¿Por qué….

— ¿Por qué no te CALLAS!!!!! —le interrumpieron molestos.

— Vamos no he terminado—dijo con calma chicha— finalmente Wartzonn ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente nos lleva con Kai? Podría ser que el viejo nos esté enviando a otro lado para encontrarlo él.

— ¡Vaya! eso tiene sentido— exclamó Ray.

—Pero todo ha resultado cierto, si estuvimos en San Petersburgo y ahora estamos en Ucrania— dijo Naomee.

— Eso no sabemos realmente porque no tenemos nosotros los pasaportes ¿eh?

— Sabemos leer, Tyson —dijo Max—y… nosotros tenemos los pasaportes, nos los dio al salir del aeropuerto ¿Recuerdas?

—Ajajajá, pero olvidan lo detallista que soy… sin duda, pero tengo motivos para sospechar que con quien habló fue con Voltaire y no con Lenilov…

— ¿Quién? — dijo sorprendido Ray.

— Lenixco, el padre, el religioso— aclaró Tyson.

Y mientras el paciente Ray le explicaba a Tyson como se llamaban las personas que nombró, Naome tenía una muy seria conversación con el rubio.

—Max— siseo Naomee— nunca pero NUNCA, le vuelvas a dar un libro complicado… está visto que se le fundió el cerebro

— De acuerdo

—En todo caso… —remató Tyson— no sabemos quién es "ella", pero él sabe quien es. Conoce lo del cofre y que contiene por la conversación con la señora… ¿Kameo?…, bueno con ella, aún antes de decirnos del padre… bueno… ese, dijo que nos buscaría y aparentemente ya sabe dónde está Kai,… entonces ignoramos si Erick está con Kai, con Voltaire o con la misteriosa "ella". — dijo satisfecho mientras los otros se quedaban con la boca abierta.

* * *

Los libros de Conan Doyle a los que me refiero son específicamente los de Sherlock Holmes, el famoso detective de Londres que junto con su amigo el doctor Watson resolvían los más intrincados crímenes, gracias a la capacidad analítica del primero (igual que la de Tyson) ¿no?. 

Saludoosss.


	9. Chapter 9 “Perdido y … encontrado”

**Capítulo 9**

"**Perdido y … encontrado"**

**°°°**

Poco faltó para que Kai perdiera el tren, gracias a su excelente condición física logró subirse y eso que corrió tras él. Había encontrado lugar en una cabina que ocupaba una señora anciana que iba acompañada de una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años.

Según pudo darse cuenta no viajaban solas, era un grupo de unas diez personas, pero tuvieron que acomodarse en varios compartimentos. Ambas mujeres dormían.

**Inicio de recuerdos:**

El ama de llaves se quedó como si hubiera visto un fantasma… bueno estaba nevando y llegó cubierto de nieve. Entró sin tanto problema, eso sí, sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo, seguramente su abuelo ya habría dado instrucciones para retenerlo… Sin saludar o detenerse a preguntar subió al segundo nivel… abrió la puerta y entró, teniendo la precaución de encerrarse. Ya era difícil estar ahí… desde su muerte nunca había regresado, una vez intentó entrar pero no pudo trasponer el umbral. Hoy que creía apaciguado su dolor, éste llegaba con más crudeza…derrumbándolo.

Suspirando y haciendo acopio de todo su valor puso el cofre donde recordaba haberlo visto y lo abrió; nuevamente la música de la caja resonó en esa habitación pero ahora se oyó como un llanto. Tomó el sobre rasgándolo lo leyó:

"_Kai, si has seguido mis instrucciones estarás en la habitación de las mariposas. No será fácil pero deberás ubicar un recuerdo. Siéntate sobre el arcón de los tesoros y busca la mariposa mágica. Al encontrarla presiona simultáneamente la cabeza y la mancha de la derecha del ala izquierda. Si quieres saber más o preguntarme deberás hacer un último viaje. Pero tendrás que darte prisa, el tiempo que fue mi amigo es ahora nuestro enemigo. Si dudas o vacilas no podré ayudarte. Confía en mi y ten valor_".

El recuerdo llegó e hizo que se tambaleara… ¡Recordaba! no todo, pero sí parte de su pasado, a su mamá… su aroma, su rostro, esos hermosos ojos que heredó, su amor, su voz su querida voz… lágrimas de dicha y dolor rodaban por sus mejillas… de repente se oyó dos toques muy particulares… se recuperó del ensueño… esa era la antigua señal de peligro… alguien se acercaba ¿Quién? … no importaba, tenía poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.

Siguió las instrucciones y halló con un compartimiento en la pared de donde sacó una fotografía y una nueva carta.

"_Ve a la Catedral de San Isaac ahí pregunta por el padre Levnnov, le entregaras la fotografía. Él te guiará a mí sin que tu abuelo interfiera, porque debe saber que ya estas aquí. No olvides los objetos encontrados. Valor mi querido niño, ya estas cerca.__"_

Frunció el ceño ante el apelativo "niño"… al ver la fotografía que ya no le importó… era un fotografía antigua en ella estaban tres personas, no las conocía pero no le eran desconocidas, había algo familiar… pero un nuevo toque le sacó de su abstracción esta señal significaba "peligro inminente". ¿Cómo lo recordó? No importaba, sabía que si no se apresuraba perdería todo, ya después de hablar con el religioso decidiría si iba o no. Guardando sus cosas y dejando todo como lo encontró salió. Ya era tiempo al pie de las escaleras lo esperaban tres hombres, sus vigilantes. Sonrió con desprecio, al parecer su abuelo no perdía tiempo. Estando tan cerca nadie lo detendría…

Y así fue, al caer el último hombre que le impedía el paso, con cierta ironía le agradeció a su abuelo su rudo entrenamiento… -"seguro el pobre viejo estará arrepentido de haberme forzado tanto"- pensó. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando una voz le detuvo.

— ¿Estas bien mi niño? — preguntó una señora mayor.

— ¿Piensas detenerme? Kimico — contestó con frialdad

—No mi niño Kai… hay cosas que debes saber... y debes de apresurarte — dijo con ternura y tristeza— toma — dijo mientras le entregaba una canastilla que tenía comida y un termo—Buena suerte.

Algo en su rostro conmovió a Kai, pero no lo demostró.

— MaKim… gracias—dijo muy quedo y salió.

Ella llorosa se acercó a la puerta mientras veía a una solitaria figura, muy querida, correr… y perderse en la penumbra del atardecer. Ya hice mi parte dijo (porque fue ella quien dio el aviso a través de los toques en la pared, como antaño, cuando Kai era un niño y estaba en la habitación de su mamá, era la señal para evitar que su abuelo lo descubriera y castigara).

Cerró muy despacio la puerta, conteniendo un gesto de repugnancia al pasar cerca de los aún desmayados "vigilantes de Kai" se dirigió al teléfono y marcó.

—Habla Kimico… no importa la hora… comuníqueme con el amo… el joven Kai estuvo aquí.

**Fin de los recuerdos**

Al parecer se habían detenido en una estación cuando oyó que le hablaban en ruso.

— ¿Estás bien muchacho? —preguntó amablemente la anciana con quien compartía el compartimiento de viaje.

— Si, —dijo mientras salía de su ensueño— no se preocupe.

— ¿Comiste? — interrogó mientras sacaba un pan moreno y un termo.

—No es necesario— contestó con frialdad, mientras se acomodaba su ropa… pues ya no tenía mucho dinero y no había podido comprar un abrigo más grueso.

—Vamos, hijo, acepta un pedazo… es hecho en casa a la manera tradicional, de hecho yo lo horneé, — dijo con una sonrisa— además lo necesitarás si no quieres enfermarte y terminar tu viaje— dijo convenciéndolo.

Efectivamente tenía hambre, apenas si le había alcanzado los alimentos que su nana (porque eso fue) le había dado. Estaba agotado y sabía que aún no acababa su viaje… era verdad necesitaría de toda su fuerza para concluirlo.

— Gracias—musitó mientras lo aceptaba, para satisfacción de la anciana.

En el momento de recibirlo se fijó en el brazo de la anciana, en él vio marcadas unas cifras inconfundibles y se estremeció… la anciana comprendió el sobresalto,

—Descuida… ni siquiera habías nacido… —y se le quedó viendo—, por tus ojos veo que sabes que es el dolor.

Se miraron, en verdad la expresión del muchacho era triste. Kai se sintió confundido, pensaba que habían otros que habían sufrido más pero que eran dichosos de haber superado su dolor.

La anciana sonrió bondadosamente, es un chico muy guapo, joven y sano, no debería estar tan triste, pensando en evitar que se deprimiera, empezó a hablar:

—Era una niña… podría decirse que de la mitad de tu edad… menos, como mi nieta… —dijo refiriéndose a una linda muchachita que iba dormida—…cuando fui encerrada en un campo de concentración… estuve poco tiempo unos cuatro meses antes que nos liberaran… ahí perdí a mi madre y dos hermanas.

— ¿Le duele recordar… hablarlo? — dijo con vacilación.

— No es agradable y sí, a veces duele mucho, pero es necesario para superarlo y a veces es más fácil hablar con extraños ¿no?

— …….

— ¿A donde vas? — al notar su silencio, volvió a sonreír— disculpa a esta entrometida anciana, no fue mi intención molestarte.

— Voy… a buscar a un miembro de mi familia… —dijo muy quedo como temeroso que alguien más lo supiera.

—Yo también, voy a visitar a mi hijo… un doctor ¿sabes?, es el padre de esta niña— Pero no vamos solas, nos acompañan varios miembros de la familia… ¡Será una sorpresa para ese descuidado! — rió alegremente— eso se lo buscó por no escribirme, ja— comentó picadamente.

Kai sonrió, le pareció divertida la vitalidad de esa anciana. ¡Si tan solo así hubiera sido su abuelo! Suspiró.

— Vamos muñequito… no te deprimas, la vida es corta para perderla nadando contra la corriente— le dijo y al ver que no respondía continuó.

— ¿Tienes más familia?

— Solo mi abuelo—dijo con frialdad.

—Humm, un viejo cascarrabias, no te entristezcas, ya crecerás y te alejaras… pero tú tampoco le has de hacer fácil la vida— comentó con cierta burla.

— Tiene razón

— ¿Y tu novia?

— Ya no tengo—murmuró con pesar.

— ¿Pelearon?— y al ver que dudaba al afirmar sonrió con malicia— Vamos muñequito… ten más cuidado, veamos ¿la traicionaste?, no es eso ¿discusiones de dinero¿Tampoco?, eso camina bien— dijo sonriendo.

— Nos enojamos y… nos dijimos cosas duras… salió dando un portazo y…

—Y diciendo que no volvería, eso muñequito no es razón para terminar… a menos que tú quieras; no lo pides pero te daré un consejo de una anciana con mucha experiencia, no dudes, en mis mejores tiempos te aseguro que no me hubieras dejado ir.

Divertida al ver el sonrojo del chico continuó:

—Mira por muy guapo que seas y lo eres—dijo maliciosamente— a una chica por muy buena o comprensiva que sea le disgusta que no le pongan atención… en primera buscará ponerte celoso… si aún así no le haces caso buscará llamar tu atención de otra forma y si así no lo logra… te dejará aunque sea por la persona que tenga más a la mano aunque sea un tonto o un feo. ¿Conoces alguien así no?

Kai no pudo evitar pensar que Naomee se fijara en Tyson… y bueno estaba Ray… un tipo agradable y sin querer se puso celoso.

— ¿Acerté?

— …..

—Por ahora ella puede sentirse tranquila… mi niña es muy pequeña y yo soy muy vieja… pero tengo ojos y muy buen gusto— dijo guiñándole un ojo—por eso entiendo que no te duermas… muñequito

— No me diga así— dijo avergonzado.

— ¡Ah!, no me digas que mis piropos te han sonrojado—sonriendo divertida— ¿Crees que tu novia debería preocuparse por mis avances?

Estupefacto por esa declaración y viendo que la señora soltó una contagiosa carcajada, le imitó. Ya se sentía mejor…

— ¡Sin duda se enamoró de esa hermosa risa que tienes¿Sabes? Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, te aseguro que caería redondita como yo…

De repente la señora se le quedó viendo, y sonriendo con ternura como recordando algo muy agradable le dijo:

—Mmmm, me recuerdas a alguien

Kai se agitó, pero la señora no lo notó, la niña se había despertado y requería su atención… necesitaba ir al baño

—Sí, me recuerdas a alguien… ya recuerdo… a una señora muy hermosa y dulce, la conocí… creo que hace más de un año, no me olvido de su amabilidad para con mis nietas,… tenía tus mismos ojos— y disculpándose acompaño a su nieta al servicio.

"…_tenía tus mismos ojos_" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. -'_Chifladuras de anciana'-_ pensó sin convicción y con temor mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello y bajo su bufanda apretó su relicario.

°°°

Ya habían pasado algunas horas del incidente. La temperatura bajaba y se hacía sentir un poco más mientras caía la noche. Al parecer ambos iban al mismo poblado. Kai temblaba de frío, mientras trataba de dormir, resignado recordaba que en varias ocasiones sintió más… y evocó su estadía en Siberia durante su duro entrenamiento, se estremeció… esta vez no de frío. De repente… sintió que a alguien le abrigaba con una manta y abrió los ojos.

Era la anciana.

—No hables… —murmuró— vuelve a dormir.

—No, yo no…

—Vamos, no la rechaces, durante mi niñez encontré personas que me cuidaron y esta es mi forma de agradecerles…

Y mientras terminaba de cubrirlo con una gruesa manta, le acarició su cabeza y apartando con gentileza el cabello de su frente depositando en ella un cálido beso… a Kai se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y apenas pudo musitar un suave gracias.

°°°

El tren se había detenido, al parecer un rebaño había bloqueado el paso y era necesario que pasaran para continuar el recorrido. Al principio nuestro chico se sintió muy molesto por el retraso. Por último decidió bajar del tren como el resto de los pasajeros, alejándose un poco de ellos, se dirigió al puente que acababan de pasar; el invierno se hacía sentir, había nieve aunque no cubría por completo el campo.

Un grito de angustia y el inconfundible sonido del hielo al quebrarse se escuchó.

— ¡Ayuden a mi niña! —oyó gritar y reconoció la voz de la anciana.

Al parecer la chiquilla desoyendo los consejos de su abuela se había acercado al hielo y éste se quebró hundiéndola. Kai corrió donde se oyen los gritos y dando un empujón a la anciana la apartó de la orilla y del peligro. Despojándose de las ropas que podían estorbarle, le grita que busque ayuda y salta al agua.

-_¡Qué fría!-_ pensó el chico mientras tanteaba el fondo… sabía que tenía poco tiempo si quería encontrarla viva y salir. Salió a respirar, ya no aguantaba… iba a renunciar cuando se fijó en la aflicción de la anciana y volvió a sumergirse. Sus pulmones ya no resistían cuando rozó un tejido -¡_Es ella_!- pensó y tomándola al parecer de un brazo subió a la superficie.

— ¡Ayúdenme! — exclamó angustiado sintiendo que no podría sostener a la criatura más tiempo sin hundirse ambos. Pero ya estaba formada una cadena.

— Aguanta muchacho, no te rindas— le gritaban animándolo. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para izar a la niña y con desesperación se sujetó a la mano que le tendían, advirtió que lo subían y cubrían con una manta.

— ¿Está a salvo la niña? — fue lo único que pudo musitar antes de desmayarse.

°°°

Cuando recobró el conocimiento estaba obscuro, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía cansancio y tenía fiebre.

— Tranquilízate hijo estás a salvo— dijo una voz masculina.

— ¿Y… la niña? —murmuró débilmente.

— ¡Oh! gracias mi muñequito—dijo una voz conocida— sin ti mi pequeña Lena hubiera… —pero no pudo continuar, un sollozo le impidió continuar.

—Si jovencito, fuiste muy valiente, gracias por salvar a mi hija — dijo también conmovida la misma voz masculina.

Pero al ver que era de noche Kai dejó de ponerles atención, solo tenía una idea… ¡ERA TARDE!, tenía que salir de ahí, continuar su viaje… e intentó incorporarse.

— Calma no puedes levantarte, aún no te recuperas— le advirtió el médico.

— ¡NO! Déjeme, no tengo tiempo, tengo que llegar… — gritó mientras forcejeaba para levantarse.

—Ya llegaste Kai, ahora descansa.

Era la voz de una hermosa mujer, Kai se estremeció no por oírla sino algo más… era la señora de los ojos carmín.

* * *

Bueno hassssssssssta aquí… por ahora. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Saludoooooos.


	10. Chapter 10 “La dama de los ojos carmín

**Capítulo 10**

"**La dama de los ojos carmín. Primera parte"**

**°°°**

Aún no podía reponerse de la impresión… a su lado se encontraba una mujer, pálida, de mirada triste pero era el rostro que evocó en el cuarto de las mariposas…

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó aturdido y con razón… ¿Era ella?, pero no pudo preguntar o recordar más, el doctor aprovechando su descuido le inyectó un sedante.

El efecto de la droga, el cansancio y la impresión que recibió le hicieron perder el conocimiento, pero el doctor no estaba preocupado por la reacción.

— ¿Era necesario que hicieras eso Mijahil?— preguntó la dama mientras veía al doctor acomodar al chico en la cama.

— Sí, en su condición actual el descanso es preciso… creo que también deberías descansar.

— Por favor, es quizás mi última oportunidad para estar cerca de él… después de tantos años, prometo que descansaré más tarde—dijo la señora.

— Pero…

—Vamos hijo— dijo la anciana— dejémoslos solos, vamos con Lena.

Convenciendo al hijo-padre logró sacar al médico de la habitación, una mirada y un apretón de manos fue suficiente entre ambas mujeres para darse mutuamente las gracias…

°°°

El resto de la noche Kai fue cuidado con mucho amor… como antes, en su infancia. Durante su mayor agitación fue tranquilizado por una cálida mano y dulces palabras, encontró refugio en sus brazos y una voz que entonó una canción que le durmió… que tiempo después reconoció como la melodía del cofre.

Despertó… estaba solo.

-'¿_habré soñado?_',- se preguntó e involuntariamente se llevó la mano al cuello… ¡NO ESTABA SU RELICARIO!

— No te preocupes…—se oyó la misma voz que lo paralizó— está en la mesita de noche junto a tu cama.

Kai tuvo miedo… cerrando los ojos mientras sus manos temblorosas sujetaban las frazadas que le cubrían. - '_Esperé tanto tiempo y ahora__…__ tengo miedo_'- pensaba avergonzado.

En tanto, la dama tomaba asiento cerca de él, ella sonreía entre divertida y comprensiva por su reacción. -'_Ha crecido__…__ es hermoso y valiente__…__ pero también ha sufrido mucho_'- se decía, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba sucesivamente el orgullo, el arrepentimiento y la tristeza, pero el solo tenerlo ahí, el haberle cuidado, haberle tenido entre sus brazos y calmado su agitación, lograba otra vez que su rostro irradiara una alegría que la hacía aún más bella.

— No soy un fantasma Kai— dijo suavemente—por favor abre los ojos… no tenemos mucho tiempo y hay tanto que aclarar.

Tomando aliento y enfrentando su temor abrió los ojos, pero aún no se atrevía a verla. Si era ella… su misma voz. Pero era Kai Hiwatari… y su vacilación duró poco. Elevó la vista… se emocionó, era el rostro amado que tantas veces añoró volver a ver… era el mismo rostro del relicario, ahora sin verlo recordaba claramente, y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad… ¡ERA ELLA!, era el rostro de su mamá. Cerró los ojos nuevamente… como intentando dominar su alegría, lágrimas que intentaba evitar se deslizaban por su rostro. Abrió los ojos para ver los de ella… y en esos hermosos ojos también carmín observó algo que hizo que el brillo de los suyos se apagara… dando paso a la tristeza y amargura.

— No eres ella—dijo con voz de hielo mientras con furia se limpiaba las lágrimas que hacía poco derramó lleno de felicidad—… te pareces tanto, pero no eres ella ¿Quién eres¿Qué intentas probar?… Esta broma es demasiada y… espero que estés dispuesta a pagar tu atrevimiento— dijo con una voz tan helada y llena de odio que sus amigos jamás hubieran creído posible de estar presentes.

Intentó levantarse pero la voz de ella le dejó clavado en la cama:

—Es verdad no soy ella—dijo con abatimiento— pero no es una broma… soy Irina Androvnova Krintechvko… tu tía y su gemela.

La expresión en el rostro de Kai se atirantó… no lo esperaba… nunca pasó por su mente semejante posibilidad; no era justo… era desquiciante estar frente a una mujer que no recordaba pero era el retrato de la mujer que más había amado, temblaba de frustración por haberse hecho ilusiones… de odio por la muerte de ella recordada tan bruscamente… y resentimiento por habérsele negado nuevamente la posibilidad de ser feliz… sin embargo logró hablar:

—Tengo que vestirme… sal de aquí—dijo frío.

Irina iba a decir algo… pero cambió de idea y salió. Kai tomó su relicario y lo apretó con furia como maldiciendo su suerte, logró calmarse y empezó a vestirse.

Tiempo después se oyen discretos golpes llamando al la puerta que se abre [qué queréis el chico aún está enfadado y nunca hubiera abierto,… aparece la anciana con una bandeja con comida, la acompaña su nieta Lena.

— Buen día muñequito— le dice mientras deja la bandeja en una mesita— te traigo algo de comer.

— No quiero nada—dice mientras arregla sus cosas… para marcharse.

— Y… y a mi nieta para que conozca a su salvador—dice sin hacer caso a su grosería.

Tímidamente se le acerca la niña y le dice algo… extrañado Kai levanta la cabeza y fija su vista en la niña que se sonroja y le entrega un lindo pañuelito antes de esconderse detrás de su abuela. Está seguro que no es ruso y apenas logra entender algunas palabras "gracias" "alas de fuego" y "luz".

—Lo siento —dice la anciana— Lena solamente habla ucraniano…. Ella dijo "gracias joven del fénix tus alas de fuego me llevaron a la luz"… aunque lo entendiste ¿verdad? — dice sonriendo satisfecha.

—No completamente… pero ella no dijo fénix.

—Ah…—y discretamente hace que la niña salga. —es cierto pero la traducción sería fénix, los niños más pequeños ven más que los adultos— luego de una pausa agregó— Ignoraba que la señorita Irina fuera el pariente que viniste a buscar, aunque debí sospecharlo por el sorprendente parecido.

— …………

—Ánimo muñequito, dale la oportunidad de explicarse… es evidente que tienen que aclarar muchas cosas.

— …. No-se-lo-merece—siseó molesto.

—Pueda que no… pero tú sí, por otra parte necesitas respuestas de lo contrario no hubieras viajado de tan lejos.

— ¿La mandó a decirme eso? — dijo con sospecha

—No lo hizo, pero comprendo que te pasa. Tu enojo puede ser justo… pero podrías arrepentirte después. — bajando la cabeza dijo muy suave—Antes ser enviada con mi familia al campo de concentración, mi padre acababa de irse… lo culpé por habernos abandonado cuando prometió que siempre estaríamos juntos. Años después nos encontramos… ya era mayor y tenía mi propia familia. Quiso explicarme pero no le permití… perdí la oportunidad de oírlo.

—Yo…

—Come muñequito… y piensa bien que vas a hacer… para no arrepentirte después… como yo lo hago todavía. — dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando…

— ¿Usted la conoce?— preguntó Kai.

— No realmente… conocí a sus abuelos hace mucho tiempo… a ella la conocí hace más de un año en una visita a mi hijo… Ella también ha sufrido mucho ¿Lo notaste? — y diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando más confundido al chico.

Kai comió algo y decidió enfrentarla, la anciana tenía razón, había viajado desde muy lejos… había perdido mucho (pensando en Naomee) para dejarlo así y por más dura que fuera la verdad era mejor que vivir en una mentira…

La encontró sentada esperándolo en una esquina del jardín, no pudo evitar temblar al verla ¡Era tan parecida… a ella! pero no vaciló y se acercó.

— ¿Entramos? —le dijo señalando una habitación.

— Estoy harto de estar encerrado.

—Bien, —dijo sonriendo recordando que ella también era un ave que odia las jaulas. — voy a cont…

—NO

— ¿No?

— Vine por respuestas no a oír relatos— dijo brusco.

— Adelante—sonrió ante la impertinencia del muchacho.

Tomando aire dijo directo: — ¿Cuál es el secreto del cofre?

— Te refieres a éste— mientras lo sacaba de su abrigo y lo ponía sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué tienes el cofre? No tienes derecho a tenerlo… es de mi mamá— dijo acercándose con mirada torva.

— También es mío, es un regalo que hizo tu bisabuelo a sus gemelas Irina e Ileanna.

Mientras hablaba extrajo de su pecho un relicario igual al de Kai, quien instintivamente apretó el suyo. Y de la misma forma que lo usó Kai, pero con la derecha abrió el cofre que con su melodía inundó el jardín…

— Los relicarios son un regalo de la abuela… aunque yo los modifique para que sirvieran de llave— aclaró.

En el cofre abierto Kai observa como Irina saca las cartas y se las entrega. Aún en silencio quita la base del cofre y la sustituye con una nueva. Era igual salvo que ahora había tres espacios en lugar de dos. Coge con delicadeza el blade con la M y lo pone a la derecha, el que tiene la K en el centro y saca uno nuevo que tiene una A colocándolo a la izquierda.

— ¿Por qué…

— Espera —le dice.

Entonces ella nuevamente saca el blade de la A, saca del relicario una medalla que le pone, saca de su bolsillo un lanzador… ¡Let it rip! y llama a la bestia bip que duerme dentro de ella. Surge la figura de una gata negra idéntica a Black Cat… y desaparece.

—Te presento —dice jadeante— a Shadow Cat.

* * *

¿Comentarios?

Yo solo uno... en la última curva


	11. Chapter 11 “La dama de los ojos carmín

**Capítulo 11**

"**La dama de los ojos carmín. Segunda parte"**

**°°°**

El esfuerzo dejó a Irina muy cansada, tuvo que guardar silencio hasta que logró recuperarse, al parecer estaba enferma.

—Será mejor que entremos—sugirió Kai preocupado pero sin perder su aparente frialdad.

—No… solo dame un poco de tiempo—susurró.

Pasados algunos minutos apareció Lena (ese es el nombre de la anciana) quien les sirvió chocolate y le entregó a Irina una pastilla y sin decir nada se retiró.

Kai mientras tanto revisaba los blades, salvo la inicial los tres eran iguales, los mismos diseños, era extraño. Su tía lo miraba sonriente.

— El del centro es el tuyo, el izquierdo es el mío, el de la derecha es de Maya

— ¿Maya?

—Ah, lo olvidé… era el sobrenombre de tu mamá Maya el mío es Anya… así decidimos llamarnos— Ella talló los tres, yo modifiqué los relicarios para que sirvieran de llave… no pude evitar jugarle una broma a Maya y le di la llave de la izquierda… espero que no te haya costado abrirlo… veo que usas la derecha como ella.

—Soy ambidiestro… mi abuelo y Boris me obligaron a usar la derecha… odian a los zurdos—dijo con cierto pesar.

— Lo sé… tu abuelo detestaba que le pasara todo con la izquierda—dijo mientras sonreía con picardía, recordando como disfrutaba ponerlo de mal humor.

— ¿Las dos jugaban beyblade?

— Algo, verás a Maya no le gustaba mucho… pero a mí me encantaba… por eso eligió el defensivo y yo el ofensivo… son bestias antiguas y siempre han sido pasados de uno a otro en la familia, (gemelos normalmente) hasta los abuelos que no habían gemelos y estaban separados hasta que nacimos… pero eso es otra historia.

—……….

— Vamos, ayúdame a levantarme… demos un paseo por el jardín, aquí estaremos protegidos del viento, pero necesitaré de tu apoyo.

— ¿Señora?

— ¡huyyy que feo! dime mejor Anya… hace tiempo que nadie me dice así.

Kai asintió con la cabeza y la ayudó a levantarse, como lo dijo necesitaba de su apoyo para caminar. Irina (bueno Anya) se dio cuenta que Kai no preguntaba decidió hablar:

—"Aunque gemelas idénticas siempre fuimos diferentes. Maya era la talentosa, la delicada artista: ballet, dibujo, canto y hasta aprendió a tallar en madera como el abuelo… mi campo era la ciencia: biogenética, computación, sistemas, todo lo que significara tecnología. Trabajaba en los laboratorios de tu abuelo cuando conocí a tu padre… era hermoso me prendé de él desde que lo ví. Salimos bastante pero cometí el error de llevarlo a la casa y… a su vez se prendó de Maya.

Tu abuelo nunca me quiso, en parte porque mi carácter no permitía que me sometiera a su voluntad y porque era zurda. Al conocer a Maya tomó la decisión que ella sería la esposa perfecta… en cierto modo lo fue: dócil, dulce y no era zurda… Hasta dejó el ballet por ellos… Yo era su única pariente viva, (ya habían muerto los abuelos) así que solamente en eso no cedía… la visitaba cada vez que andaba cerca. Mi presencia provocaba roces entre ellos a tal punto que solamente llegaba cuando estaba en San Petersburgo, casi siempre a escondidas por petición de ella no mía, otras veces no tan "secretamente".

Finalmente se entabló la lucha… perdí no solo el terreno sino también a mi hermana (debo aclarar que la casa de San Petersburgo fue construida sobre la casa que alguna vez fue de mí familia). Aunque siempre nos manteníamos en contacto decidí alejarme… Ahí fue donde incumplí la primera promesa "que JAMÁS volvería a admitir a un Hiwatari en mi vida"… y me tragué mis palabras, fue amor a primera vista…

Al saber de tu próximo nacimiento regresé. Eras tan hermoso… mi visita fue algo que me abrió nuevamente las puertas de "mi casa"… Maya tuvo un parto muy difícil y casi muere… tuvo necesidad de una transfusión… el tipo de sangre que tenemos (tú también) es muy raro y como dije era su única pariente viva.

Estuve en la casa por unos tres meses… prácticamente te cuide… me sentí tan cerca de ti que… —sin poderlo evitar derrama lágrimas que incomodan a Kai, pero éste no lo deja entrever—… me sentí como si realmente fuera tu mamá. Un año antes había descubierto que jamás podría tener hijos… "

Ya recuperada tu mamá no podía quedarme sin provocar problemas… así que decidí viajar por el mundo. Regresé unas dos veces, la primera tendrías como unos tres años, sano y fuerte; eras su orgullo y tesoro. Fue entonces que nuevamente surgieron problemas en especial por lo que descubrí en el laboratorio de tu abuelo… salí y no regresé hasta que me llamaron porque… ella estaba grave y había la posibilidad de salvarle la vida por una donación de médula… fue muy duro verla así… pero no funcionó. Ella murió… no pude cumplir la segunda promesa, y… "

—… y me abandonaste como lo hiciste con ella— dijo Kai.

—NO, no fue eso… estabas muy afectado y mi presencia complicaba las cosas. Ya no me recordabas como tu tía y todos nos dimos cuenta que me confundiste con ella… caíste enfermo, estuviste muy enfermo… me convencí que no solo no era bienvenida sino que era necesario esperar a que superaras la muerte de Maya… Pero no tuve esa oportunidad y aunque peleé por ti no pude hacer nada frente a tu abuelo.

— Jamás me buscaste ni intentaste comunicarte conmigo.

—Si lo hice. Pero perdí tu rastro… cuando te encontré habías cambiado… ya no era el momento de hablar contigo. Me tocó que esperar y tener paciencia para encontrar la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

—…..

— Gracias a antiguos empleados de mi familia logré planear finalmente nuestro encuentro… y me tocó que adelantarlo, el tiempo se me acababa.

— Qué¿piensas marcharte lejos otra vez? —preguntó cáustico.

— En cierta forma sí… pero sin regreso. Estoy muy enferma y moriré muy pronto.

Kai la soltó… temblaba de furia… y se alejó algunos pasos de ella.

—Kai por favor… no busco tu compasión o lástima… se que aunque te lo pidiera no me perdonarías, porque yo aún no me perdono—dijo con un sollozo mientras buscaba un apoyo porque ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

Kai le dio la espalda, temblaba de ira y ella de miedo, era más difícil de lo que supuso. Temía que no le diera oportunidad para explicarse.

—Entiende que hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber y…

— ¿Más? No te parece suficiente estas revelaciones… porque lo que me has dicho no me sirve… más que para pensar que el mundo es una basura y que jamás me debiste de buscar… estaba más tranquilo sin saber esto—dijo mirándola de frente, con su máscara de impasibilidad, quizá un poco más brusco que de costumbre pero sereno.

— Sabes que no es cierto… al final hubieras necesitado conocer la verdad y quizás hubieras perdido a Shadow Cat… y a Black Cat… yo lamento mucho el dolor que te estoy causando… durante años me lo he reclamado diariamente… en cada encuentro donde te miraba participar… no Kai… al final hubieras buscado la verdad.

— ¿Y cual es la verdad?, que mi madre tuvo una gemela, que…

Pero no pudo continuar… el esfuerzo ha sido demasiado para Irina, quien vaciló y sin pedir ayuda, sin poderlo evitar se desmayó… Kai está impresionado, pero reaccionó rápidamente, logró levantarla y apoyarla en una banca. Fue a buscar al doctor, pero solo encontró a Lena. Como sabiendo que hacer llama a unas monjas y en un rápido ucraniano manda a llamar al médico.

El chico decide ayudarla cuando la anciana se lo impide.

— Aún no te has recuperado… no insistas.

Ayudada por unas monjas traslada a la desmayada a una habitación. El médico observa la palidez del chico… pero se mantiene firme a la promesa que hizo y le pide a Kai que espere afuera de la habitación.

—No debiste hacer ese esfuerzo— le recrimina el galeno mientras le inyecta su medicina.

— Era… necesario… —dice débilmente.

— Será mejor que descanses un rato…

— No puedo, Misha… ya no tengo mucho tiempo

— Eso nadie lo sabe— dijo el médico desviando la mirada.

—Temo que yo sí— respira profundamente— Misha has sido mi amigo de toda mi vida, sabes que sucede y que es absolutamente necesario.

—Si, lo sé… pero si no descansas… —dice apenado— está bien… termina pero deberás dormir una siesta después.

—Está bien doctor… llama a mi niño.

—Ya no es un niño…

—Para mí siempre lo será… aunque después de esto tendrá que demostrar que es un hombre.

—Es una carga muy pesada para este muchacho—y como dudando— ¿Se lo vas a decir?

—Tengo que hacerlo. Pero tienes razón si es pesada. —suspira con tristeza— Descuida… llegado el momento todos estaremos orgullosos de él — respirando más tranquila.

El doctor llamó a Kai quien se encontraba en su postura usual, cerca de ahí. Le hace señas para que se acerque y le abre la puerta. Sin vacilación entra. El médico se retira, sabe que ya no puede hacer nada por ahora y ambos (tía y sobrino) necesitan estar a solas. Empezando a caminar se encuentra con un apurado padre Levnnov.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — pregunta el anciano, aunque por su rostro… lo sabe.

—Mal, padrino. El esfuerzo fue superior a sus fuerzas… sabe que es cuestión de horas, no pasará de mañana—dice abatido.

— ¿Ya se lo dijo? —pregunta el sacerdote, aludiendo a Kai.

— Se lo está diciendo en este momento—le contesta mientras señala la ventana.

Ambos observan el cambio que sufre Kai, su repentina palidez, su rostro convulso… sabían que llegaría ese momento y de alguna forma estaban sorprendidos de la calma con que el chico lo asimilaba. No oyen lo que Irina le dice pero saben qué le dice. Entristecidos se alejan en silencio cada uno en una dirección distinta… el médico a preparar las últimas dosis que le administrará y el sacerdote a rezar… necesitará de toda su fuerza para administrarle a su ahijada los últimos sacramentos.

**Mientras en la habitación**:

— ¡NO ES CIERTO!

— Lamentablemente si lo es. Y no hay nada que pueda evitarlo—dijo Anya.

Se miraron… ella no pudo resistir la mirada de su sobrino y bajó los ojos. Un silencio sumió la habitación, mientras se oía a lo lejos la campana del convento llamando al almuerzo. El tiempo pasó pero Irina respetó el silencio de la habitación, aguardando.

Kai seguía en silencio, cruzado de brazos le daba la espalda… se mordía los labios y al bajar la cabeza… lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— ¿Mi abuelo lo sabe? —dijo finalmente.

— Sí.

* * *

Sin comentarios de mi parte, aunque espero los suyos.

Saludooooooooooossss


	12. Chapter 12 “Se inician las explicacione

**Capítulo 12**

"**Se inician las explicaciones"**

**°°°**

Los chicos estaban ya cansados, no sabían de Kai y lo peor es que aún no se habían podido comunicar con Kenny. Llegaron a la estación casi al oscurecer, donde dos vehículos les esperaban. Como les había anticipado Erick hacía frío, suerte que tenían abrigos más gruesos.

Sin embargo, el vehículo no se puso en marcha.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Max a Erick

— Esperamos a una persona— le respondió.

En eso vieron aparecer a otra persona que acompañaba a otra más bajita, quienes subieron al otro automóvil, al cual siguieron.

—En marcha—ordenó Erick. El recorrido lo hicieron en absoluto silencio. El auto llegó a una población pero no se detuvo y enfiló a una especie de convento.

Cuando llegaron a su destino observaron que el auto guía estaba estacionado. Erick se bajó y preguntaba por alguien… no entendieron que decía (Tyson menos) y fueron a llamarlo mientras esperaban en un salón sin muchos muebles. Una religiosa se aproximó al mayordomo y pidió que los siguiera. Los llevó a un dormitorio colectivo donde ardía un fuego que caldeaba la habitación y estaban preparadas cinco camitas y ropa de dormir.

Iban a preguntar cuando se oyó que llamaron a la puerta y Erick se apresuró a abrir ¡SORPRESA! era Kenny. A los pocos segundos aparecen dos monjitas quienes les llevan su cena, haciendo un gesto amistoso les desean (eso entendieron) que coman. Mirándose unos a otros deciden hacerlo mientras conversan con Kenny, discretamente Erick se retira junto a las monjitas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo nos encontraste¿Qué ocurre¿Averiguaste algo?— preguntaron varias voces.

—Verán encontré… bueno Dizzy encontró algunos datos interesantes sobre la familia de la mamá de Kai, era una familia muy acomodada aunque no como los Hiwatari, eran originarios de Ucrania, considerados rusos antes de la disolución soviética decidieron quedarse a vivir en San Petersburgo, ellos eran los dueños de la mansión y…

— ¿Y?...

— No pude averiguar más porque se filtró un correo que bloqueó la información…

— Fue una intrusión a mi intimidad y…— se oyó decir a Dizzy

— Guarda silencio—le ordenó.

— ¿Entonces Kenny? — preguntó Max.

— El correo decía que me preparara a viajar si desea reunirme con ustedes y con Kai, se presentó como Irina Androvnova Krintechvko. Busqué datos sobre ella y descubrí que es una gran científica, no se tienen noticias suyas desde hace cinco años, esta es su fotografía — dice y se las enseña.

— ¡El parecido es asombroso! — dice Ray.

— Tiene los mismo ojos que Kai — expresa Naome.

— De no saber que su madre falleció hubiera jurado que es ella —declaró Max.

— ¿Y si es la mamá? — susurró Tyson— porque Erick nunca dijo había muerto.

— Kai dijo que sí

—Pero… era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió y realmente nunca nos contó que pasó— dijo Max tímidamente.

Guardaron silencio, era una posibilidad. Kenny aseguraba que no encontró más datos sobre ella, salvo publicaciones científicas, pero no coincidían con la fecha aproximada de la muerte de la mamá de su amigo. En tanto regresaba Erick, pusieron a Kenny al tanto de lo sucedido… menos mal no volvió a parecer Sherlock en la conversación.

**°°°°**

Terminando de cenar aparece nuevamente Erick y las monjitas quienes retiran los restos de la cena. En eso entra un anciano… se dan cuenta que debe ser una persona importante puesto que las monjitas se inclinan respetuosas y salen.

— Buenas noches padre. ¿Cómo está… ella? —pregunta Erick.

— Es cuestión de horas me temo— dice triste y dirigiéndose a los chicos… —me alegro jóvenes que hayan llegado a tiempo, soy el padre Levnonv, padrino de Irina, ella me pidió que les entregara esta carta— le hace señas a Erick para que los deje solos—esperaremos afuera.

El sobre estaba dirigido a ellos… era la misma elegante escritura que con anterioridad habían visto:

"_Estimados jóvenes: cuando lean esta carta estarán a unos metros de Kai. Siento mucho el haberlos tenido viajando de un lugar a otro pero necesitaba estar a solas con él. Tendrán que disculpar el recibimiento que les dé__…__ saben como es. Confío en que cada uno le ayudará a su modo: el amor de Naomee, la prudencia de Ray, la discreción de Max, el buen juicio de Kenny y la amistad de Tyson le reconfortarán. No se sorprendan, al vigilar a Kai los conocí y aprendí a quererlos. Mi niño ha sufrido mucho todos estos años__…__ en esta ocasión aunque es fuerte no podrá superarlo sin su presencia. Les ruego que lo acompañen hasta que todo termine__…__ y regresen a Japón. Dudo que el viejo lo deje estar mucho tiempo en Rusia. Erick tiene instrucciones para regresarlos a sus casa si deciden no quedarse y en caso lo hagan de acompañarlos al final. Gracias mis jóvenes, en nombre de Kai y mío_".

Anya.

Ahora si se encontraban confundidos ¿Quién es Irina¿Quién es Anya¿Dónde está Kai¿Qué esta pasando¿Cómo nos conoce? Eran las preguntas que le dirigieron a Erick cuando regresó.

—Irina es la misma Anya, es la tía de Kai, hermana gemela de la señora Hitawari.

Todos entendieron el duro momento que podría estar pasando su amigo, en especial la chica que recordaba que en una ocasión Kai le había confesado que aún no superaba la muerte de su mamá… y ahora estaba enfrente de alguien igual.

— ¿Sabía Kai de la existencia de su tía? — preguntó Ray.

— Difícilmente, el señor Hiwatari nunca la mencionaba y dudo que el joven Kai la recordara, era muy pequeño cuando la vió… hasta ahora.— le contestó Erick.

— Quiero ver a Kai— pidió la chica.

—No es conveniente… aún no. — tomando un respiro continuó— en este momento se encuentra descansando… la entrevista con su tía fue complicada. Temo que no pueden hablar con él esta noche— y al ver que iba a protestar agregó—Por ahora les pido que no insistan. También deben descansar… si quieren ayudar al joven Kai necesitarán de todas sus fuerzas mañana.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Max,

—En el monacato de , descuiden todas sus dudas serán resueltas mañana… Buenas noches… si sucediera algo yo mismo los vendré a buscar.

No satisfechos se disponían a protestar pero Erick les dijo algo que acabó con sus objeciones:

—No están aquí por órdenes del señor Hiwatari, disculpe que hasta ahora se los diga pero era necesario. Les aclaro que para buscar al joven Kai, eso lo pude hacer solo, simplemente hice creer que los necesitaba. —suspiró—No, ustedes vinieron porque la señorita Irina necesitaba que estuvieran aquí para consolarlo y ayudarle— dijo con firmeza, refiriéndose a Kai.

—No entiendo, si es su tía puede quedarse aquí o irse a vivir con ella a otro lado, no necesita regresar con su abuelo, me parece no hay proble…— empezó Max

—…la señorita Irina no puede quedarse con él—le interrumpió.

— ¡Es injusto! Es su tía, entonces que pretendía con todo esto — protestó Ray.

— Ver a su sobrino antes de morir…

Sin decir más… y con una tristeza que los chicos percibieron, dio la vuelta y con cuidado cerró la puerta. Ellos solo se quedaron mirándose… mudos por la sorpresa.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El próximo será el último…

Saludooooooooooossss


	13. Chapter 13 “Un regalo… una promesa… y u

**Capítulo 13 **

"**Difícil encuentro… difícil despedida"**

**°°° **

Ya casi era hora del desayuno cuando despertó Anya… abrió los ojos buscando a Kai, sonrió con tristeza al verlo profundamente dormido cerca de ella. Pensó en su hermana, en la dicha que tuvo de haberlo cuidado… mientras pudo. Era muy duro tener que dejarlo… era un chico maravilloso, en apariencia duro, pero sensible, disciplinado y fuerte (aunque el precio pagado fue muy alto). Era como ella… voluntarioso, nada sumiso, orgulloso, agradecido, responsable pero muy terco.

Volvió a sonreír, sí… había heredado también de ella, estaba segura que sus gatitas estarían bien. Pero también sabía que faltaba el último paso de la misión que se impuso: tendría que convencerlo de aceptar… lo primero había sido duro ahora era difícil. Fue al moverse que él despertó.

— Hola mi niño—le dijo.

— No me gusta que me digas así — dijo brusco.

— Mmmm, mala suerte… a mí sí— le contestó retadora.

— ……

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Cómo crees— respondió de mal humor.

Para sorpresa del chico ella empezó a reírse pensando que también la impertinencia se hereda.

—Ya imagino la guerra que le darás al viejo — comentó

— ………….

Al parecer la elección de palabras no fue la adecuada porque el chico volvió a su hosco silencio.

— Eso es algo que extraño de Maya— dijo melancólica, — nunca fui cuidadosa con mis palabras, discúlpame—dijo por último.

—No importa.

—Sí importa, a mí me importa, por eso te pido que me disculpes.

— ¿Me pides o me exiges?— esta vez el fue quien bromeó, mientras se miraban fijamente y ambos terminaron sonriendo.

Fue una larga noche, dura porque tanto tía como sobrino eran personas muy difíciles. Al principio no hablaba, a decir verdad ni quería escuchar… ella estaba molesta pero al mismo tiempo entendía los motivos de Kai. Finalmente se habían comprendido… aceptado… y querido… fue un momento muy especial que Kai no olvidaría.

Ambos guardaban silencio encerrados en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos. En eso llegó Lena con el desayuno y la medicina para ella. Sonrió y discretamente se retiró.

El resto de la mañana hablaron de muchas cosas, una de ellas fue de la melodía del cofre…

— Si, acertaste, es la que oíste mientras te recuperabas—le dijo— es una vieja canción de cuna… hey no te enojes… me la cantaba mi abuela y nos encantaba con Maya… cuando naciste fue lo primero que cantó… cuando ella estuvo enferma me pedía que se la cantara… es ucraniana y se llama "Vuelo de ángeles" ¿Quieres que te la cante?

— Ya lo hiciste.

— ¿Quieres o no?

— Desentonas— dijo medio en serio y medio en broma.

—Mira muchachito impertinente… se qué no es mi mejor talento y ella tenía mejor voz, pero la mía no desmerece y siempre fui la más bonita— dijo muy seria. Esta vez ambos se rieron.

Hablaron cosas si trascendencia hasta que repentinamente… ella decidió completar su misión y cumplir una promesa pendiente… -'_ya es tiempo_'- pensó. Repentinamente Kai sintió un extraño estremecimiento… una sensación desagradable y siguiendo su costumbre se puso en guardía… esperando… temiendo…

—Kai, debo pedirte un favor—él solo levantó una ceja… sospechando algo que no le gustaría. —Cuando ya no esté…

—Cállate

—Es necesario que…

— ¡BASTA! —dijo dispuesto a irse.

—Mira muchachito malcriado—dijo francamente enojada… en un tono que lo detuvo— no voy a permitir tus insolencias… es realmente necesario que escuches… ya no hay más tiempo. No creo que pase de este día. De ti depende que estemos juntos… que disfrutemos de nuestra compañía o nos separemos ahora y para siempre—dijo firmemente.

Kai no respondió… se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse callado cuando le hablaban así… estaba furioso pero se sentó en silencio.

—Bien, —dijo respirando algo agitada— sé que no eres un niño… te he dicho un secreto de familia que debes proteger… y has tomado como un hombre la responsabilidad que ahora te corresponde como último descendiente. Sabes del "problema" de tu abuelo y qué tendrás que hacer y sacrificar… si llegara el caso. Ahora debes ser fuerte y cumplir mi última petición…

— ¿Quieres descansar junto a mi madre no? — interrumpió.

— Sí, pero no es eso… no me mires así… sé que el viejo se opondrá y si no le revienta el hígado te fastidiará una buena temporada—bromeando— si tienes suerte también lo enterrarás y ¡Ay de ti si me lo pones cerca!

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

—La promesa que no reprimirás tus sentimientos cuando muera y aceptes que tus amigos te acompañen.

—NO

— Entonces **no quiero que te quedes**— viéndolo con una mirada que ahora sabemos de quien la heredó— ¿Crees que no puedo sacarte? No dudes que soy capaz de hacerlo— dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Se miraron fijamente voluntad contra voluntad… ambos eran fuertes y testarudos, no se sabe cuanto hubiera durado su lucha… pero ella empezó a sofocarse. Kai reflexionó, supo ella no cejaría… tampoco él no estaba dispuesto a ceder… pero dejarla morir así… nunca se lo perdonaría, total era imposible que sus amigos estuvieran ¿o no? Ya dudaba de las posibilidades de esa mujer.

— Está bien… lo prometo—dijo con fastidio pero resignado.

Ella se le quedó viendo, sonrió. De alguna forma supo que su victoria fue muy fácil… demasiado sabiendo como era su sobrino… aunque estaba molesta porque sospechó cierta lástima, también supo que había recuperado a su sobrino… ¡estaba segura que la recordaba y la quería!

—Escucha Kai… no es para molestarte… es el último regalo que puedo hacerte. — respiró hondo antes de seguir— cuando muera… si estás presente… recordarás la muerte de Maya, volverás a sentir ese dolor… mi parecido será el problema, pero la cercanía de tus amigos y de tu novia te ayudará a sobreponerte antes que llegues con el viejo y lo arruine todo.

— No pasará—dijo con voz de hielo.

—Tal vez no ocurra… espero que no. Eres maravilloso, estoy orgullosa de ti como lo estaría Maya. Me culpo por el sufrimiento que has sentido y quizá te pude evitar… no puedo arreglar el pasado pero no permitiré que mi muerte te vuelva frío otra vez— y volvió a verlo con dulzura— sé que cumplirás porque me lo prometiste, confío en ti.

—…………………..

— Vamos Kai¿porqué encierras así tus emociones? Eres una persona muy especial, deberías decirles a tus amigos que los aprecias y que te preocupas por ellos como ellos por ti.

— ¿Acaso servirá de algo?… ya de por sí es desagradable esta situación para que vengan a meter sus narices— dijo entre dientes.

—Servirá… porque evitará que cierres tu corazón al mundo— Kai iba a decir algo pero ella lo impidió— tienes buenos amigos, te quieren porque saben… aunque lo niegues que tienes un gran corazón, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y terco… si TERCO.

Tomaron su comida sino tranquilos resignados… cada quien lamentando el carácter difícil del otro.

—Tienes una novia muy bonita… tienes buen gusto— y sonrió al ver como el chico se sonrojaba— Si la cuidas… bueno llegarán a ser una buena pareja. Cuando tengas hijos recuerda que uno tenga mi nombre… busca al más insolente, te aseguro que habrá uno.

—Claro… es mucha mi expectativa de vida… mis padres, mis abuelos y mi tía—dijo irónico.

— No necesariamente… mira a tu abuelo Voltaire

— ¡Oh si! maravillosa perspectiva— dijo irónico.

Ambos rieron.

°°°

Así pasaron parte del día, entre broma y broma, contándose muchos secretos, confesándose miedos, tristezas y dolores pasados, pero también recuerdos alegres y sueños… hasta que ella le miró asustada. No porque tuviera miedo a la muerte, aunque ésta le había susurrado que era hora de ir con ella… era el miedo de dejarlo.

—Kai, ve por mi padrino y Micha, diles que es hora— dijo alarmándolo.

— Anya… yo…

—Lo sé amor… descuida yo espero que regreses— tomándole de la mano— promesa por promesa.

Y la cumplió… o la muerte le dejó cumplirla como última voluntad. Allí se encontraba el doctor, el sacerdote, la vieja Lena, Kai, Erick y sus amigos. Al principio le sorprendió la presencia de Erick, se molestó al ver a los chicos, aunque no les dijo nada. Fue al ver a Naomee que dudó… quedó paralizado, pero la llamada del sacerdote indicándole que la enferma lo llamaba le hizo reaccionar… y dando media vuelta se alejó sin decirle nada.

En otras circunstancias sus amigos se hubieran ofendido, en especial Tyson… pero ésta era diferente, muy especial, estaban para ayudarlo no para juzgarlo y respetando ese profundo dolor que se siente al perder a un ser querido… silenciosamente lo siguieron cuando el padre les dijo que entraran. Tristemente fueron testigos de la difícil despedida entre ellos.

Al verlos juntos no dudaron que eran parientes… no pudieron evitar pensar que talvez así fue la muerte de la mamá de Kai; cada uno pensó en el ser que más amaba… que aún tenían o que habían perdido y se les desgarraba el corazón al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo.

— Recuerda tu promesa mi niño—le dijo quedamente sonriendo ante la incomodidad de él.

— ………

— Ya sé… que no eres un niño… pero siempre serás mi niño…—Cuida bien a las gatitas… se qué no crees… pero arrodíllate— con su último esfuerzo levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de su sobrino acariciando apenas su cabeza— Dios te bendiga Kai… te amo hijo mío— y murió.

Todos empezaron a llorar… bueno Kai no.

—-'_Otra vez me quedo solo__'_ —pensó — '_Anya tenía razón, ahora es más doloroso_' — se dijo con tristeza.

Aunque no le creyó, ella le advirtió que los recuerdos le serían más pesados… y así fue... evocó la muerte de su mamá y el dolor resurgió ahora intensificado con la pérdida que estaba sufriendo… Había visto morir a su madre dos veces… cruel destino.

Los chicos se acercaron temerosos… la apenas audible conversación fue en ruso… o por lo menos eso creyeron. Pero no era necesaria una traducción, sabían que estaba sufriendo pero no sabían como acercársele sin molestarlo, no sabían que hacer o decir para reconfortarlo.

— ¿Kai? —se oyó una vocecita.

— Solo guarden silencio— fue su respuesta y se levantó.

Se asombraron cuando lo vieron tomar delicadamente la mano que recién le había acariciado y bendecido. Ponerla junto al cuerpo… luego de cerrar los ojos que nunca más volvería a ver y con infinita ternura besar la frente de su tía, — "Pas vidanya" — le oyeron susurrar.

Quedaron atónitos, cuando vieron correr por las mejillas de Kai lágrimas que no se preocupó en ocultar o reprimir.

—Salgan chicos— se oyó la voz de la anciana Lena — tengo que amortajarla…

Ya afuera, vieron que el doctor hacía entrar algunas monjas. Kai había dejado de llorar y de espaldas a ellos se limpiaba los ojos.

— La ceremonia será en dos horas— les dijo a los chicos con voz serena pero muy triste—… nos veremos ahí… ¿Erick?

— ¿Si joven Kai? — le respondió el mayordomo con una voz apagada pero no menos atenta.

—Prepara lo necesario para su traslado a San Petersburgo…—se oyó que tomaba aire—…será enterrada junto a mi madre.

—Si joven Kai… ¿necesita algo más? —logró apenas musitar.

— No— diciendo esto se marchó por los corredores.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, Kai les hizo entender que quería estar solo… y miraron a Erick.

— Por ahora… quizás es mejor dejarlo solo…—dijo mientras se llevaba un pañuelo a los ojos y aclaraba su voz— con su permiso… tengo cosas que hacer— y diciendo esto se fue por otro corredor.

—Yo no puedo dejarlo solo—dijo Naomee con decisión y fue tras Kai.

—Déjenla ir— dijo Ray al ver el movimiento de los chicos— por ahora es la única a quien necesita— y diciendo esto se llevó a los chicos en sentido contrario del tomado por la chica.

°°°

Naomee lo encontró en la habitación que ocupaba… Se encontraba de pie frente a una ventana mirando al vacío… entró muy despacio… por primera vez Kai no la sintió.

— ¿Estás bien¿Puedo hacer algo por tí? — dijo con delicadeza.

— Nada…

—Eso no es verdad—le contradijo aproximándose—…déjame ayudarte.

—No puedes—dijo duramente mientras daba la vuelta para quedar frente a ella— ...nadie puede ayudarme.

— ¿Hay algo más, verdad?… Hay algo más que su muerte que te aflige… lo sé, lo intuyo— dijo con tristeza.

— Sí… hay algo más… pero no puedo decírtelo— dijo y le dio la espalda.

Ella quedó lívida… Le constaba que la muerte de la tía le tenía mal quizá había recordado la muerte de su mamá. Kai había compartido sus secretos y temores o parte de ellos. Era raro que existiera miedo mezclado con tristeza… entendería que fuera odio o ira pero no, había algo más… inexplicablemente tuvo miedo por él, supo que existía un secreto que le angustiaba y lo alejaba de ella. Pensó en la urgencia de Erick de tenerlos cerca de él, en la carta que les escribió Anya… ¿Qué atormentaba así a Kai¿Qué hacía que la muerte de su tía quedara en segundo grado?

— ¿Kai? — susurró suavemente.

—………………………..

Entonces Kai oyó como las pisadas de la chica se alejaban de él y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, sintió como su corazón se hacía trizas -'_la perdí para siempre_'- pensó mientras involuntariamente hizo un movimiento de darse vuelta, para detenerla pero se contuvo. Cerró los ojos apoyó sus manos en el marco de la ventana.

Cualquier otro, en su situación hubiera roto a llorar ruidosamente, él no… no era su costumbre, sencillamente no podía… su carácter y su misma fortaleza se lo impedían, apenas si era perceptible cierto estremecimiento de su cuerpo mientras silenciosamente derramaba las más tristes y amargas lágrimas hasta entonces.

De repente, sintió un cálido abrazo… era Naomee quien nunca pretendió salir sino cerrar la puerta. Dio la vuelta y sintió como ella con exquisita ternura le secaba sus lágrimas.

—Yo…

—No digas nada— le interrumpió mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios—…no digas nada,…comprendo… no preguntaré… ¿Aún me amas?

Por toda respuesta, Kai sonrió, levantó con su mano la fina barbilla de la chica y se inclinó para besarla con tal dulzura y amor que la conmovió. Al dejar de besarla ella sintió miedo, que la dejara pero solo fue para abrazarla. Así permanecieron largo rato… hasta que Kai se recuperó por completo.

—Vamos— le dijo la chica mientras le tomaba de la mano—debes comer algo.

Kai titubeó… pero la sonrisa de ella le reconfortó. Al final su tía tuvo razón… no estaría solo en esta ocasión, una cálida sensación disminuyó su dolor y calmó su miedo… tenía el amor y la amistad acompañándolo… Tomados de la mano salieron a la luz.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, se que es un estilo distinto al que manejo en otras historias. Talvez haga una tercera parte… aún no lo sé, porque se quedaron algunas cosas que causan duda y según uno de mis autores preferidos es mejor dejar así… ya veremos.

Saludoooooooooos a todos.


End file.
